One Year of Love
by CrueFan21
Summary: Two years after the gates have reopened, the kingdom of Arendelle wants Queen Elsa to marry. However, the queen is reluctant, believing herself to be unable of loving someone. That is, until a young man comes into her life, unleashing a side of her that Elsa never thought was possible. But can this relationship last more than one year? If not, was it still worthwhile?
1. Chapter 1

One Year of Love

**A/N: I've hit writer's block on the other Frozen story I was working on called "Befriending Elsa." I'll return to it eventually, but in the meantime, I've decided to start another story. This story was inspired by the Queen song "One Year of Love" hence the title. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It had been two years since the gates were reopened in Arendelle. For the first time in many years, the people had a relationship with the monarchy that they knew so little about. True to her word, Queen Elsa promised to bring love and prosperity to the kingdom. After thirteen years of living life behind a closed door, she knew that it was the right thing to do. In the years since they reunited, Elsa had formed a strong bond with her sister, Anna. The two were closer than ever, spending every day with each other. A life Elsa thought could never happen, finally did. And as for her powers, she was overjoyed that her people accepted them as a part of her. They didn't fear her as she once believed they would. They treated her with respect and admiration. The people of Arendelle took great pride in having Elsa as their queen. But as prosperous as the last few years had been, there was talk about Elsa possibly marrying someone. It was no secret that Arendelle needed an heir to the throne. But truth be told, Elsa had never considered marriage. Quite frankly, she was happy with the love of her sister and her people. That was all that she needed. Still, the idea persisted. Queen Elsa of Arendelle should marry at some point, the council often argued. Whenever the subject arose, Elsa politely turned the idea down. She couldn't see herself marrying someone anyway.

One afternoon, as Elsa looked over the letters she received, Anna paid her a visit.

"Hey, Elsa! How's it going?" Anna said, taking a seat across from Elsa's desk.

"Oh, the usual. I've got letters pouring in from all over the continent," Elsa said.

"What do they say?" Anna asked.

"It's a mixture of things. Trade negotiations, invitations to parties, suitors…"

"Suitors? Not that again," Anna groaned. "I thought you made it clear that you weren't interested in marriage."

"I did, but that doesn't stop some people. They think that they can convince me to change my mind," Elsa said.

"Sounds like your mind is made up," Anna pointed out. "You've turned down every man whose sought your hand in marriage."

"Yes, I don't think I'll ever consider the idea of marriage. Besides, even if I was interested, I don't think I'm meant to marry."

"What makes you say that?" Anna asked.

Elsa shrugged, opening another letter in the process. "I'm too shy of a person for starters. I spent most of my life behind a closed door, remember?"

"Yeah, but you're different now. You're much more open to people. I see the way you interact with everyone whenever we go into town together," Anna said.

"Yes, but those are our people, Anna. They're not some romantic interest," Elsa said.

"Well, you have to find someone who is made for you. Look at Kristoff and me. We're made for each other. We make each other laugh, we compliment each other, we get along great, those are the kinds of things that you look for in someone to love. I'm sure you can find someone like that."

Elsa sighed. "I appreciate your enthusiasm, Anna, but it just wasn't meant to be. I've accepted long ago that I'm not worthy enough to be loved."

Anna was shocked at Elsa's words. "Elsa! You're more than worthy enough to be loved. How can you say that?"

Elsa realized the error of her words. She quickly changed her tune.

"You're right. I'm sorry. There I go again beating myself up. I still do that from time to time."

"That's OK. Your confidence is still building. But remember Elsa, one year of love is better than a lifetime alone," Anna said. "Anyway, I'll leave you to your work."

When Anna left, Elsa mulled over what she had been told. Maybe Anna had a point. Perhaps she was destined to find somebody to love. Elsa wondered if she was shutting out the opportunity for someone to love her again, but this time instead of Anna, it was a man. Elsa stood up and looked out the window. In the distance, she saw a ship approach. It was the King of Labraza, coming to negotiate a trading deal. This idea of marriage would have to wait. Right now, Elsa had regal matters to attend to.

On the outskirts of Arendelle, there was a small farming village situated near the kingdom. On the farm lived a young man and his father. The young man's name was Leon. He was the son of a farmer, but possessed a great desire to become a knight one day. In his spare time, he practiced with a wooden sword that he made when he was younger. The people in the village were impressed by his skill with a sword. At the age of 23, Leon could even give the older knights of Arendelle a run for their money. That afternoon, Leon was neglecting his daily chores to practice with his sword. A group of his friends gathered around to watch him perform impressive tricks with his wooden blade. His most impressive skill was throwing the sword up into the air and catching it as it came twirling down towards him. Leon wished he had a real sword, then he could truly feel like a knight. Alas, Leon knew that the odds of achieving that goal, were slim. He was the son of a farmer. There was no way that Queen Elsa would ever consider making him a knight.

As he showed off in front of his friends, Leon's father came out to witness the event. The idea of his son shirking his chores just to impress people, angered him. He quickly called Leon over to him.

"Leon!" he yelled.

Leon instantly turned toward the direction of his father, running to meet him.

"Hey, papa, what is it?"

"Quit playing with that toy sword of yours. I have a job for you. I want you to deliver a crate of oranges to Arendelle. A man by the name of Ruben Starkey ordered a shipment of them."

"Sure. No problem," Leon said. Leon had made many deliveries for his father before, but he had never made one to the kingdom of Arendelle. This would be an exciting journey.

"But before you go, I have something to give you. The road to Arendelle is a long one, and it's not safe. You'll need something to defend yourself with."

Leon's father reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. "This is the key to the chest upstairs. In it, is the sword I had when I was young. It is yours."

Leon's eyes lit up. "A sword! Like a real sword?"

"Yes, now be careful with it. It's not a toy," Leon's father warned.

"Sure! Of course! But where did you get a sword?" Leon asked.

"It was a gift from my father. He crafted the blade himself. Of course, it's nothing like the swords they make up in Arendelle, but it's a still the real deal."

"I'll go get it and deliver the oranges right away!" Leon said, heading for the house.

"That's my boy," Leon's father said.

When Leon opened the chest, he saw the sword that his father had talked about. True to word, it wasn't the most impressive looking blade ever made, but that didn't matter to Leon. It was a real sword with a sharp blade. Holding it in his hand, he felt like a true knight. But now was not the time to let his imagination run wild. Leon had a job to do. He promised his father he would deliver the oranges to Ruben. And like a true knight, he always kept his promises.


	2. A Hero to the Rescue

Chapter 2:

A Hero to the Rescue

**A/N: Here's the second chapter. A quick word to some of my reviewers first, however. This is a story about Elsa finding a love interest. If you don't like the idea of Elsa having a love interest, then please don't read it. There's no need to review stating your opinion that you think Elsa should remain single. I respect your opinion, but there's no need for you to state that. For all of you who have favorited this story and are following it, please leave a review! I would love to hear what you have to say. Anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

As Leon stepped into the village of Arendelle, he felt a wave of emotions overcome him. A part of him was amazed and the other part of him was envious of the people who got to live in such an incredible kingdom. With his father's sword in the scabbard on his back, Leon walked through the streets, taking in everything around him. The people that he passed eyed him curiously as if he were someone from a foreign land, but Leon didn't mind. He assumed that this was because of the way he was dressed. Leon wore a brown raggedly shirt and pants. This along with the sword on his back made for a strange sight. Leon found the address of Reuben's, and delivered the oranges to him, receiving payment in return. Afterwards, as much as Leon wanted to explore the kingdom some more, he knew that he had to get back home. He had a ton of chores to do. Maybe he'd return to Arendelle another day.

Meanwhile, Anna was out on the town, shopping around. She had bought several things from the local shops. Whenever Elsa and Kristoff were busy with their jobs, this was Anna's favorite activity. It always interested her to see what the shops were selling. As she took a shortcut through the ally, which led to the other side of town, Anna was approached by two large men.

"Well, if it ain't Princess Anna. What do you have in the bags there, missy?" one of the men said.

Anna did her best to remain polite. "Just some things I bought. Could you please let me through?" she asked.

"Really? I bet you could buy a lot with all that money of yours," the man said.

"Yeah, I bet you could buy everything in the village," the other man added.

Anna's patience was growing thin. These guys were really starting to bug her.

"Please leave me alone," she asked nicely.

"Not so fast, missy. I want to see what you got there," the man said, putting a hand on Anna's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Anna cried, jerking the man's hand off her. At this point, the other man grabbed Anna from behind, restraining her.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Anna cried.

"Shut up, princess. You're going to be very still and quiet, while my friend and I have some fun with you."

Anna knew instantly what they were talking about. She kicked and screamed with all her might, but the man restraining her was too strong.

"Let me go!" Anna screamed at the top of her lungs.

The other man pulled out a sword, holding it to her throat. "One more word Princess, and I'll cut that pretty little throat of yours."

Anna was terrified. As much as she knew she should listen to the men, she didn't want them to take advantage of her.

With every burst of energy that she had within her, Anna screamed. "Help! Somebody please help me!"

The man punched Anna in the face, sending her falling to the floor. The other man unsheathed his sword and held it to her back.

"Just keep trying us, missy. See what happens!" he said.

"Help! Please help me!" Anna cried.

Just as this moment, Leon happened to be walking past the alleyway. He saw firsthand what the two men were doing to the young woman. With his instincts kicking into overdrive, Leon unsheathed his sword, approaching the two men with great bravado.

"Hey!" he cried.

The two men looked up at Leon, surprised to see that he was armed.

"Well, look at this clown. Dressed like a peasant and wielding a sword. Isn't that a sight?" one of the men said.

"Let her go, now!" Leon demanded.

While one man held Anna down, the other man approached Leon with his sword drawn. Leon could see the fury in his eyes.

"You should have minded your own damn business, peasant. Now, you're going to pay," the man hissed.

"Try me," Leon replied. With that, Leon swung his sword as fast as a lightning bolt, slicing through the man's shirt, and with a power enough to knock him on the ground. Leon charged at the fallen man, who quickly counteracted by locking his sword with Leon's. Meanwhile, Anna watched with fascination at the man who came to her rescue fought this vicious human being.

Leon and the man's swords clanged back and forth. The man was shocked at how quick and precise Leon was with his attacks. Finally, the man charged at Leon, but Leon grabbed him by one arm, and flipped him into the air, sending him down hard onto the pavement. Before he could get back up, Leon held the sword to his throat.

"Now, you're going to leave this young lady alone. If you ever try anything like this again to anyone, I won't be so merciful," Leon hissed.

The man nodded in fear. "Ok, ok, you got me."

Leon allowed the man to stand up and watched as he rejoined his friend. The other man let go of Anna, allowing her to stand up. She quickly ran to Leon's side, and watched the two men ran away.

Once they were gone, Leon turned to Anna, only to be shocked to see who it was he rescued.

"Princess Anna!" he exclaimed.

Anna smiled. "Thank you for saving me," she said. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come along."

"Are you alright?" Leon asked.

"I'm fine. A little battered, but nothing serious," Anna replied.

"Here, let's get you back to the castle. I'll escort you," Leon offered.

Normally Anna would have said no, but after her ordeal, she thought it would be best to have someone with her.

"Thank you. I appreciate that."

Along the way, Anna and Leon talked about Leon's skill with a sword. Needless to say, Anna was impressed.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" she asked.

"Oh, I've wanted to be a knight since I was a kid. In my spare time, I practice with a sword," Leon explained.

"Well, you're incredible! Your skills are definitely worthy of knighthood," Anna said.

Leon blushed. "I'm flattered, Princess Anna, but a peasant like me could never be a knight. It's only meant to be a dream."

When the two arrived at the castle gates, one of the guards noticed Anna's beat up condition. He didn't hesitate to see what the matter was.

"I'm fine, William. Two men attacked me in the alleyway, but this young man came to my rescue."

William turned to look at Leon, showing his gratitude.

"Thank you, young man. Princess Anna and the kingdom of Arendelle are in your debt."

"It was nothing really. I just did what anyone would have done."

"Well, either way, we are grateful," William said. "Come Princess Anna, let's go inside. Your sister must hear about this matter at once."

"Ok. But wait…there's something I forgot to ask you," Anna said to Leon.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Leon Hayworth," Leon answered.

"Leon. I won't forget that name," Anna said.

"Well, I trust that you're in good hands now," Leon said. "I'll leave you in peace. Nice to meet you, Princess Anna."

"And you, Leon," Anna said.

As Leon walked away, Anna watched with William in amazement.

"Such elegance for a peasant," William observed.

"Yes. He's very impressive. I think Elsa should meet him."


	3. Anna's Proposal

Chapter 3:

Anna's Proposal

**A/N: A special note to a guest reviewer called "AU Over Canon." I have deleted the pointless, trolling review that you have left on this story. You have done so on other Frozen stories of mine, and I am here to ask you to please stop. The fact that you don't like the canon is abundantly clear, so stop leaving reviews saying so. I will continue to delete any other review you leave in which you talk about how much you hate the canon. Please stop. It's very annoying. As for the rest of you who left a review, thank you so much. Keep them coming! I love to hear what you have to say.**

* * *

When Elsa heard about Anna's ordeal, she was frantic with worry. The moment she saw her little sister, she wrapped her arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace. Anna tried to assure her that she was alright, but Elsa was still worried. She told her men to search the entire kingdom for the two men who attacked Anna. She was intent on bringing them to justice. Even Kristoff, who came rushing home as soon as he heard about the matter, wanted to see these men punished. After Elsa had calmed down a bit, she and Anna sat on Elsa's bed to discuss the matter in more detail. Anna told Elsa about Leon, the man who came to her rescue. Elsa was thankful that this man Leon saved her sister, but she didn't consider meeting him until Anna gave her the idea.

"He seems like a nice man, Elsa. He saved my life, and he wants to be a knight," Anna explained. "I think you should meet him."

Elsa was always hesitant in meeting new people. Her thirteen years behind a closed door still had lingering effects on her when it came to meeting new people, but as Queen of Arendelle, she knew that it was part of the job. Still, was this man really worth meeting? He did save Anna's life after all, and for that she was forever grateful. But was it worth cutting into her busy schedule just to thank him in person?

"Do you really think I should?" Elsa asked.

"Of course! And I was thinking that maybe you could make him a knight," Anna suggested.

Elsa laughed. "Anna, I don't even know the man. Besides, I don't even know if he's skilled enough to be a knight."

"Oh, he's skilled alright, trust me on that," Anna assured. "This man handled a sword like he was born to. He would make an excellent knight."

"Well, saving you is one thing, but being skilled at a sword is another. I'll take your word for it, but I'd like to see for myself."

"So, you'll meet him?" Anna asked.

Elsa nodded. "I believe that any man who saved my little sister is worth meeting. And I would like to see for myself if he's as good as you claim."

"If he is, will you make him a knight?" Anna asked, excitedly.

"We'll see. For now, you take it easy. You've had it rough," Elsa said.

"Ok. I can't wait for you to meet Leon. I think you're really going to like him," Anna said.

"He sounds interesting. I look forward to meeting him," Elsa said.

Elsa left Anna to return to her study. Once there, she wrote a letter, and told one of her men to deliver it to Leon Hayworth. After the man left, Elsa thought more about this mysterious man who saved Anna. What would be like? What would he look like? The more Elsa thought about him, the more curious she became.

Back on the farm, Leon was busy milking cows, when a man rode up on a horse. Leon stopped what he was doing and walked to the gate to greet the man. He was surprised to see that he wore the Arendelle colors on his robes. What could this be about? He wondered.

"Are you Leon Hayworth?" the man asked.

"Yes, sir. That's me," Leon answered.

"I have a message from Queen Elsa of Arendelle for you," the man said, handing Leon a piece of parchment."

Leon opened the letter and read its contents.

Dear Mr. Hayworth:

I want to thank you for saving my sister Anna's life. You were so brave to step in to help her when she was in distress. As a token of gratitude, I would like to invite you to the castle tomorrow for an afternoon of tea with Anna and myself. I would be honored if you would join us.

Sincerely,

Queen Elsa of Arendelle

Leon's heart skipped a beat. He couldn't believe that this was happening. Queen Elsa was inviting him to her castle for tea. All because he saved Princess Anna's life. As honored as he was by the invitation, Leon was a little hesitant. He was just a peasant. How would it look going before the Queen of Arendelle dressed in rags? No matter. He was just going there for one day. It wasn't like he would be seeing Elsa on a regular basis. Leon told the man to tell Elsa that he would be delighted to meet her tomorrow afternoon. The man bid him farewell, and left the farm, leaving Leon to his thoughts. One simple act of bravery had resulted in an invitation to the castle. Maybe this would be his chance to become a knight. No. He was getting too carried away. He was just a simple peasant. No act of bravery would ever qualify him for becoming a defender of Arendelle. Even if his heart was pure, Leon's social class overruled any other qualities he had.

* * *

**A/N: We shall see, Leon. Let's see what Elsa thinks of him.**


	4. Meeting with the Queen

Chapter 4:

Meeting with the Queen

* * *

Leon arrived at the castle early in the afternoon for his meeting with Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. Upon arriving, he was led by a servant named Kai to a balcony, where he saw the queen and the princess sitting at a small table. Leon felt his heart skip a beat when he saw Queen Elsa. She was even more beautiful than he imagined. He had heard many stories about her, especially her magical powers, but he never realized she was this attractive. When Anna and Elsa saw Leon, the two walked over to greet him, smiling all the while.

"You must be Leon," Elsa said.

Leon instantly dropped to one knee, giving a bow. "Yes, Your Majesty," he said.

"Please, just call me Elsa. After all, it's the least I could do after you saved my little sister."

Leon stood up and greeted Anna. "How do you do, Anna?" he asked.

"Very well, thank you," Anna answered.

"Well, shall we have some tea?" Elsa asked.

Leon nodded. He acted on autopilot as he walked towards the table, taking a seat across from Anna and Elsa. Kai poured the tea into a glass for each of them, before stepping aside. Leon took the teacup in his hands and sipped it. He had never tasted tea this good in all of his life.

"Would you like something to eat?" Elsa asked. "We have sandwiches."

Another servant held out a tray of sandwiches for Leon, which he politely declined. "No thank you. I'm not really hungry," he said.

"Suit yourself. They are quite delicious though," Elsa said, taking one for herself.

At this, Leon decided to take a sandwich, which confirmed Elsa's statement after he took a bite.

"This is very good," he said.

"I'm glad. Well, I thank you for coming today, Leon Hayworth," Elsa said. "Your reputation proceeds you. Anna talks vividly about how you saved her the other day."

Leon blushed. "I was just doing what was right," he said.

"You risked your life for another. There is no greater love as they say," Elsa pointed out. "I wanted to thank you in person for that. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Your Majesty…I mean Elsa," Leon replied.

"Anna tells me that you're quite good with a sword as well," Elsa said.

"Well, I'm not that good. I've been practicing since I was a little boy. It's kind of a hobby of mine," Leon said.

"That's a pretty interesting hobby," Elsa said. "Anna also tells me that you wish to become a knight someday."

Leon nearly choked on his sandwich at that statement. Did Anna really tell Elsa about that?

"It's…. just a silly dream," he said.

"Why is it silly? I don't think so. You want to represent and defend your kingdom. That's a pretty impressive dream."

"Well, I guess so," Leon agreed.

"In fact, Anna is convinced that you'd make a great knight."

Leon's eyes widened. Is this really happening? He wondered.

"Kai, please bring in several of our knights," Elsa requested.

"Yes, Queen Elsa," Kai said.

A few minutes later, Leon was surrounded by five of Arendelle's best knights. When they arrived, Elsa stood up, and asked for one of the knights to hand him his sword. Elsa walked over to Leon and presented it to him.

"Take this sword," she said.

Leon took the sword in his hand, grasping the hilt with all his might. Though his hands were sweaty, and his heart was pumping, he was eager to what awaited him. Elsa then turned to one of the knights named Sir Edward. Edward was the best knight in all of Arendelle.

"Sir Edward, would you please have a friendly sparring match with Leon Hayworth," Elsa asked.

"My pleasure, Your Majesty," Edward said. Now Edward may have been the best knight in Arendelle, but he was a very arrogant and impatient man. Leon didn't know what he was up against.

Leon held out his blade, but not before greeting the man in front of him.

"My name is Leon Hayworth," he said.

"Very cute. I normally don't spar with peasants, but as Queen Elsa requested it, I will gladly do so," Edward said.

Leon and Edward's blades hit back and forth. Remarkably, Leon was able to counter Edward's every move, despite not being formally trained as a knight. Elsa watched intently as the two men engaged in combat with Leon impressing her the more she saw. Finally, Edward grew tired of this game, and swung his blade with all his might down upon Leon. But the young farmer was quick and blocked his attack with his sword. He then pushed with all his might against Edward, sending him to the floor, thereby becoming the victor.

Elsa stood up and clapped. Leon was every bit as good as Anna told her. Arendelle could use a man like him.

"Thank you, Mr. Hayworth. You are indeed an impressive swordsman."

Leon smiled. "Thank you, Queen Elsa."

"Beginner's luck," Edward spat.

Elsa wasn't going to tolerated rudeness, so she quickly put Edward in his place. "Sir Edward, Leon is my guest, so you will show him the proper respect he deserves."

Edward sighed. "Yes, Your Majesty."

"Now, Leon, I know that this is very unusual, especially considering your circumstances, but the results don't lie: you are a gifted swordsman. That is why, I am making the big decision in offering you to become a knight of Arendelle."

Leon's eyes nearly bulged out of his skull. There was no way that this was happening. All because he saved Princess Anna's life, and was good at a sword? How can this be?"

"Queen Elsa, I am humbled by your offer, but…I'm just lowly peasant," Leon pointed out.

"Damn right you are," Edward spat.

"One more word out of you Sir Edward, and you will face severe consequences," Elsa said.

"Mr. Hayworth, social status doesn't matter to me. I see all people as equals. Your talents would greatly serve the kingdom of Arendelle. I know my father himself would be proud to have you serve this kingdom."

"I'm not sure," Leon said.

"What I promise is no life of privilege, but a life of service. And if you want it, it's yours with all my heart," Elsa said.

Leon was on the spot here. His dream was literally being offered to him. As much as he wanted it, how could he leave his father? The man couldn't handle the farm work by himself. Leon wanted to accept, but in his heart, he knew that he couldn't.

"Queen Elsa, what you offer is everything and more. I want very much to accept, but I don't think that I can," Leon said.

"I see. Well, how about you think it over for a few days, and then let me know of your decision. It's never good to rush these kinds of things."

"Ok," Leon said.

"Splendid. Now, I hate to cut our meeting short, but I have business matters to attend too. Thank you again Leon Hayworth. The kingdom of Arendelle is forever grateful for what you've done. We would love to have you join us."

"Thank you, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. I am thankful to you as well. The kingdom of Arendelle is blessed to have you."

Elsa smiled, before turning to leave. As she reached her chambers, she was approached by Sir Edward.

"Queen Elsa, with all due respect, we don't even know this man, so how can you offer him to be a knight?"

Elsa had grown tired of Edward's rudeness, so she decided to put a stop to it right then and there.

"Sir Edward, it is my decision and mine alone. You have no say in the matter. Now, please leave me to my work. I will see you in the next council meeting."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Edward agreed. As he left, Edward mumbled under his breath, "Lunatic queen."

As Elsa sat at her desk writing a letter, she thought about Leon again. The man would indeed serve the kingdom well. She hoped that he would say yes.

* * *

**A/N: What will Leon decide? And how will his relationship with Elsa continue? In the next few chapters, I will explore Leon's past some more. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. Please keep it up! I love reading them and it inspires me!**


	5. Becoming a Knight

Chapter 5

Becoming a Knight

* * *

When Leon returned home that evening, he told his father the news. Not to his surprise, his father was overjoyed. He knew that it was his son's lifelong dream to be a knight, but he never imagined that it would come true. He was very happy for him. Despite this, Leon still had some reservations about the situation. His father immediately sensed the concern.

"What's wrong, son?" Thomas Hayworth asked.

"It's just…I'm honored that Queen Elsa asked me to be a knight, but I don't feel worthy enough," Leon confessed.

"Oh, I see. Son, sit down," Thomas said.

The two men sat at the table in the kitchen, where Thomas began to try and change Leon's mind.

"Leon, you are worthy enough to be a knight. You have what it takes including all the admirable qualities. You're smart, brave, honest, and pretty good with a sword. What makes you think you're unworthy?

"I'm just a peasant dad!" Leon protested. "All the knights of Arendelle come from rich families. I'm just the son of a farmer."

"Leon, Queen Elsa doesn't care about your social class. She invited you to become a knight, because she sees potential in you. Can't you understand that?"

"I guess so, but what about you? How are you going to manage the farm while I'm gone?" Leon asked.

"I'll be fine. I've worked on farms my whole life. I know what I'm doing. If I need help, I'll just ask Farmer Addison."

"Still, I feel bad leaving you alone like this," Leon said.

"Don't be. We'll still see each other around. You'll always be my son, Leon. No matter what. Besides, I know your mother would be very proud of you."

Leon's mother had died in childbirth while giving birth to Leon. Since then, Leon had filled the void left by his mother. It was hard, and he could tell that Thomas missed her dearly. Leon had often heard stories from his dad about what his mom was like. Even though he never knew her, Leon did all that he could to make her proud.

"You're right, dad. She would be. I'll take it. Mom would have wanted me too."

"That's my boy," said Thomas. "Now, you better tell Queen Elsa, before she changes her mind."

"Yeah. I'll do that first thing tomorrow," Leon promised. "Right now, I'm going to get some good night's rest. Goodnight dad, and thanks for believing in me."

"Of course, son. I love you and I always will."

After Leon climbed up the ladder to the loft where he slept, Thomas walked over to the fireplace, and picked up a picture of Leon's mother, Ada.

"Oh, Ada. I wish you could see your son's accomplishments. But I know that you're proud of him just the same."

* * *

The next morning, Leon rode into town to deliver his response to Queen Elsa. When he got to the castle, Kai led him upstairs to Elsa's office, where he told her the news.

"Queen Elsa, I humbly accept the role of knight as Arendelle. It would be an honor to be a member of the royal guard."

Elsa smiled. She was very happy with Leon's decision.

"Excellent. We're happy to have you join us. You'll make a fine knight. Now, a ceremony is in order. Kai, please schedule a knighting ceremony in the throne room tomorrow at 12:00."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Kai said.

"Well, that's been taken care of. What do you say I show you to your quarters?" Elsa asked.

"Wait…I'm going to live here now? I haven't even been knighted yet," Leon said.

Elsa laughed. "That's alright. Your ceremony is tomorrow. I wouldn't want you to ride all the home and back again just for that. Follow me to your room."

Elsa led Leon down several corridors, into a chamber where the knights slept. She showed him a bed that was situated to a series of other beds.

"This is where the knights of Arendelle sleep. Tomorrow after the ceremony you'll get your sword, shield, armor, and other materials."

"Thank you, Queen Elsa. This is wonderful," Leon said. He had never seen such a fine-looking bed. And to think he would be sleeping in it!

"You're welcome, Leon. I trust you'll find everything in order," Elsa replied.

"Oh, it's perfect, thanks," Leon said.

"Good. Now, I'd love to talk more with you, but I have much business to attend too. Your ceremony is another thing on my to do list. I want to be prepared."

As she began to leave, Leon called out again. "Queen Elsa!"

"Yes, Leon?" Elsa replied.

"Can my father attend the ceremony?"

Elsa smiled. "Of course. We would be delighted to have him. He's welcome anytime he likes. The father of Leon Hayworth is a friend to the kingdom of Arendelle."

"Thanks so much," Leon said.

"Of course," Elsa said.

Leaving Leon to himself, Elsa returned to her study. She felt that she was making a great decision in knighting Leon. She still had a lot to learn about him, but she believed that he had the capabilities. He was very young, but Elsa believed that age didn't matter much if a person's heart was in the right place. Leon had plenty of heart, that's for sure. Not to mention, he was cute too.

* * *

A/N: I plan on taking things slow with developing Elsa and Leon's relationship. I feel like it would take some time for them to really get acquainted with each other, so I'm not going to rush that. Thank you to all who have reviewed. Please keep it up! I love reading them! Also, I'm leaving for Italy this Thursday, so I might not get the next chapter updated until after I come back. I may have some time before that, I don't know. But I'll return on the 10th.


	6. Sir Leon

Chapter 6

Sir Leon

* * *

The morning of Leon's knighting ceremony was one of excitement and glory. True to her word, Elsa gave Leon his armor that he would wear as a knight of Arendelle. When Leon put on the armor, he felt a wave of emotions overtake him. He looked at himself in the mirror, admiring how he looked. For years he had dreamt of this moment, and in an hour, he would officially become a knight of Arendelle. As he was led by Kai to the throne room for the ceremony, Leon smiled with pride. He vowed to be best knight that he could be for Arendelle, and for Queen Elsa.

The doors to the throne room opened, and Kai led Leon inside. A crowd of people were watching as Leon approached the throne. There Queen Elsa stood with her sister, Princess Anna beside her. On the right-hand side, were the knights of Arendelle, standing proudly. As Leon approached Elsa, his heart began to beat like a drum. He could actually hear it pumping through his chest. He looked behind him to see that his father was among the crowd of people watching him. Leon smiled as he met eyes with his father. He could tell that he was proud of him. When he turned to face Elsa again, Elsa took a sword from one of the knights. Standing before him, she boldly spoke.

"Please, kneel."

On cue, Leon knelt before Queen Elsa, bowing his head as well.

"Do you Leon Hayworth swear to defend the kingdom of Arendelle, even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do," Leon promised.

"Do you swear to be loyal to the crown and all those who represent it?"

"I do."

"Very well," Elsa said. She took the sword in her hand, and tapped Leon on the right shoulder first, and then the left.

"I dub thee, Sir Leon of Arendelle. You are now among the brotherhood of the kingdom. Arise."

Leon stood up to face Elsa. He was so happy that he couldn't help the tears in his eyes. Elsa noticed this and smiled.

"Defend our kingdom with all of your heart," she said.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Elsa turned to face the other knights. "The knights will now welcome Sir Leon into the brotherhood. Please extend to him your blessings."

One by one, the knights walked up to Leon to offer their traditional greetings.

"Knight to knight. Brother to brother. I welcome you," each one said. However, when it was Edward's turn to welcome Leon, he had a different message for him.

"I don't give blessings to peasants," he said.

Leon wasn't surprised by Edward's comment, but he nodded to him just the same. After the knights had given their blessings, a celebration was held in honor of Leon. In the banquet hall of the castle, there was a feast with a variety of foods that Leon had never eaten before.

He met up with his father during the feast, who gave him a big hug.

"I am so proud of you," Thomas said.

"I owe it to you, father. You raised me," Leon said. "I couldn't have become the man I am today without you."

"Thank you, son. But you had it in you all along."

Elsa saw the exchange between Thomas and Leon and walked over to talk with them.

"Congratulations, Sir Leon," Elsa said.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Leon said.

"Remember, you can call me Elsa," she said.

"Oh, right. Thank you, Elsa."

"And you must be Thomas Hayworth," Elsa said. "You have a fine son here. He'll be an excellent addition to our kingdom."

"Thank you, Queen Elsa. You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that."

"You're welcome. I mean every word. Now, Leon, I must leave you. I am neglecting my other guests. But I'll see you around. Tomorrow is our annual council meeting. I would like all the knights to be present for it."

"Of course, Elsa. I'll be there."

"Good. Farewell, Mr. Hayworth. If there is anything you ever need, please ask. The father of Leon is welcome in our home anytime."

"Thank you, Queen Elsa."

After Elsa left, Leon and his father went to get something to eat together. Meanwhile, Sir Edward watched with utter contempt as Leon ate the banquet table. He had witnessed the exchange between Elsa, Leon, and his father. To say that it disgusted him, was an understatement. What did Queen Elsa see in that peasant? He didn't even have upper class blood within him. Could she be losing it? No. Queen Elsa was much too smart for that. For whatever the reason, Edward wasn't happy about having to refer to Leon as his brother in arms. Even if Elsa saw something special in him, that didn't mean he had to treat him like a knight. Edward saw Elsa walk away with Anna at her side. The sight of the queen always aroused him. She was so beautiful, so perfect. Oh, what he would do to have one night alone with her. But she was so stubborn in the ways of marriage. She refused to take a husband. There had to be a way to change her mind. He had to convince her that he was the man for her. It wouldn't be easy, but Edward was the kind of man who wouldn't take no for an answer. Elsa would see things his way soon enough.

* * *

**A/N: Cheers for Sir Leon! The relationship between him and Elsa will continue to grow from here. The next two chapters will focus on it. Are you all excited for the new Frozen 2 trailer tomorrow? I sure am. In the meantime, please review this latest chapter. I love hearing what you all have to say. It inspires me.**


	7. First Day

Chapter 7

First Day

* * *

When Leon walked into the room where the council meeting was being held, he felt out of place. He was an official knight of Arendelle, but he still felt unworthy among these high-class citizens of the kingdom. Maybe with time he would get used to it. For now, he just had to do the best he could by upholding the oath he took. The knights were not permitted to sit at the table, but instead were situated around it, close to the queen. As soon as Elsa walked into the room, everyone turned in her direction. The attention that she received the second she entered a room was astounding. Leon could tell that everyone had the utmost respect for her. Elsa took her seat at the far end of the table. She unrolled several pieces of parchment, along with a bottle of ink and a quill. When she was ready to begin, she signaled for all the councilmen to be seated.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. Today we will be discussing a recent trading agreement that Arendelle has established with the kingdom of Labraza. The kingdom is well known for the silk that they produce. I believe that Arendelle would greatly benefit through the use of their high-quality silk," Elsa said in her opening statement.

The councilmen shared their agreements. Leon himself believed that silk would be a great asset to the kingdom, especially silk from Labraza.

"And what are we trading in return?" one of the councilmen asked.

"Well, I've decided to give them a shipment of wood from our forests. Labraza doesn't have cherry wood where they are, and they would like some of ours."

"Give them our cherry wood? That's preposterous," Edward spat.

All the councilmen turned towards Edward. Customarily, knights did not speak during these meetings. They were only there as protection, so Edward's outburst came as a shock. True to form, Elsa kept her calm demeanor in addressing Edward.

"Sir Edward, do you have something you wish to contribute?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty, I do. Our cherry wood is sacred. We've been growing it for hundreds of years, and I don't believe that we should hand it over for some measly silk."

The other knights didn't dare say a word. They didn't want to be in the same mess as Edward. Leon kept quiet and watched the exchange between Elsa and Edward. Elsa's soft-spoken manner impressed him. He was sorely tempted to give Edward a piece of his mind for saying such rude things to Elsa, especially when it was her idea as queen, but he didn't want to make the situation worse than it already was.

"With all due respect, Sir Edward, this is my decision. As the Queen of Arendelle, I have the say in what is traded. I'm sorry that you don't approve of my decision, but that's the agreement that I have made.

"Then it is a stupid decision," Edward spat.

The rest of the councilmen and the knights gasped in horror. How could Edward say such a thing? At this point, Leon could tell that things were going to get tense. He saw the look in Elsa's eyes as she looked at the knight. Calmly, she stood up and walked toward him.

"Please, come with me to my office, Sir Edward," she said.

Edward nodded, following Elsa out of the room. Before leaving, she turned around to dismiss the council for the day, telling them that they would finish up another time.

* * *

After the room cleared out, Leon took the time to explore the castle a little bit. He wandered into the portrait room, where paintings of all the kings and queens of Arendelle were. Leon was in awe at the regality of them all. They each stood proud in their paintings, staring back at him with such power and grace. It was hard to believe that he was serving their kingdom as a knight. As Leon admired each painting, he heard a voice from behind him.

"Remarkable, aren't they," the voice said.

He turned around to see Queen Elsa standing at the door. Leon blushed. He knew that he shouldn't be in here.

"Queen Elsa! I'm terribly sorry, I just was exploring the castle. I shouldn't be here, I know. I'll leave," Leon said.

"Oh, no. It's fine. This castle is your home now. It's only right to want to see it."

Elsa stood beside Leon, looking up at the paintings on the wall.

"That's King Nicholas," Elsa pointed out. "He was the King of Arendelle during the late 16th century. And over there is King Agnarr. Mine and Anna's father."

"Wow!" Leon said. He was impressed by Agnarr painting. He looked like a true king.

"I bet he was a great king," Leon commented.

"He was, yes," Elsa agreed. "He was a better ruler than I could ever be."

"Why do you say that?" Leon asked.

"Oh, he had more control over things. In more ways than one," Elsa said.

Leon could tell that she was referring to her powers. Since the Eternal Winter ended two years ago, there had been no more crazy snow spells because of Elsa's powers. Leon couldn't understand why Elsa was still skeptical of them. Everyone in Arendelle loved them as far as he knew.

"I think you're doing a wonderful job as ruler of Arendelle," he said.

Elsa smiled. "Thank you, Sir Leon. But it's not easy. There are many responsibilities that come with it. Not to mention, complications."

"I take it you mean, Sir Edward?" Leon guessed.

Elsa sighed. "Yes, that's one of them."

"I'm sorry for him speaking out against you today," Leon said.

"Don't be. He's done it before. I had a long talk with him this afternoon. Hopefully, it will be the last time."

"What concerns me is the way he treats you," Elsa said. "Do you want me to talk to him about it?"

Leon brushed the offer aside. "It's OK, Queen Elsa. I can handle my own. Edward's words may sting, but at the end of the day, they're just words."

"I see. Well, that's very mature of you, Leon," Elsa observed.

"So, when will the next council meeting be?" Leon asked.

"Not until next week. We meet once a week," Elsa answered. "In the meantime, I've got a lot of other work to tend too. However, I will be going for a horseback ride tomorrow afternoon. The rest of the knights will be joining me as well. Will I see you there?"

"Of course! If all the other knights are going!" Leon said.

"Splendid. I'll tell Kai to get a horse ready for you to ride. I look forward to it."

"Thank you, Queen Elsa," Leon said.

As Elsa began to leave, she turned around to say one more thing to Leon.

"Humility is a very admirable trait, Leon. It's good to see that you have it."

* * *

**A/N: A seed has been planted. Sorry there wasn't much fluff here. I'm saving that for later chapters. The next chapter will have Elsa and Leon grow closer though. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Keep them coming! **


	8. The Ride

Chapter 8

The Ride

* * *

True to her word, Elsa had Kai prepare a horse for Leon to ride. Outside in the stables, Leon met with Elsa and the rest of the knights. The horse he was riding was named Lightning, who was one of Arendelle's prized horses. The ride began with a stroll through the open meadows outside the castle. Elsa led the way with Sir Edward and Sir Gregory by her side. Leon kept close behind, not wanting to bother Elsa. As they entered the forest, Elsa decided to get off for a walk.

"I'm going to go to the pond," she said. "I'll be back shortly."

"Do you want me to come with you, Queen Elsa?" Edward asked.

"No, thank you, Sir Edward. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? These woods are pretty dangerous," Edward protested.

"I'm a grown woman, Sir Edward. I can handle it," Elsa counter argued.

"But Queen Elsa…

"She said she's fine, Edward," Leon interrupted.

Edward flashed Leon a mean look. "Shut up, peasant," he snarled.

Leon shrugged the comment off. He got off his own horse and walked over to where the other knights had tied their horses up, while they rested. Leon spoke with Sir Jon, a knight who had been very kind to him since he joined the Royal Guard.

During their conversation, one of the horses broke free and ran off into the woods.

"Inferno!" Sir Jon called out. "We need to get him back before Queen Elsa returns."

"I'll get him, don't worry," Leon volunteered.

"Thank you, Leon," Jon said.

"Don't get lost, peasant. If you do, we won't come looking for you," Edward said.

"Good to know, Edward. Why don't you practice your fencing while I'm gone? It could use some work," Leon spat back.

* * *

Leon walked through the forest, calling out Inferno's name. When he arrived at the pond, he saw Inferno drinking water. He quickly grabbed his reins to apprehend him.

"Got you! Let's get you back to the others," he said.

"Hello, Leon!" said a voice.

Leon turned to his left to see Elsa sitting on the bank near the water.

"Hello, Queen Elsa. One of the horses ran away, so I went to get him," Leon explained.

"So, I see. Good that you got him before he got too far," Elsa said.

"Definitely. Well, I should be getting back. Are you coming?"

"I'm going to stay here for awhile longer. You can join me if you like," Elsa suggested.

Leon was surprised at the offer. He was alone in the woods with Queen Elsa. This was not the situation he thought he'd find himself in. But since she invited him, Leon decided to be a gentleman and take her up on her offer.

He took a seat by the bank beside her, looking out at the pond.

"It's very peaceful out here," Elsa pointed out.

"Yes, it is," Leon agreed. "Do you come here often?"

"Sometimes. It's a good place to come when I have a lot on my mind," Elsa said.

"I see. Is that why you came out here today?"

Elsa sighed. "Yes, actually. I got another letter from a potential suitor. The council has been hounded me about it for the past year. They really want me to marry."

"You sound like you don't want too," Leon noticed.

"Not really. I don't think I'm meant to marry anybody," Elsa revealed.

"Why's that?" Leon asked.

"Look at me! I'm not like other people," Elsa said. With a flick of her wrist, Elsa caused a part of the pond to freeze into ice.

"Your powers? They're what make you unique!"

"I know, and I accept them as a part of who I am, but the idea of marrying someone, while possessing such powers, doesn't seem realistic."

"Have you told the council your feelings?" Leon asked.

"Yes, but they're still persistent. They're convinced that I need an heir," Elsa revealed.

"Well, you're the queen. It's your decision, not theirs," Leon pointed out. "If you don't want to get married, then you don't have too."

Elsa was surprised by Leon's statement. He was the first person to think of her wishes instead of the kingdom's.

"Thank you, Leon. I appreciate that."

"Of course, Queen Elsa."

"Now, let's talk about you. There's something that I was wondering. How did you get the name Leon? That's a very prestigious name," Elsa asked.

"My mom came up with it. I was named after Leonardo Da Vinci. You know, the famous painter?"

"Really? That's impressive," Elsa said.

"Thanks. They call me "Leon" for short."

"I didn't see your mother at the ceremony the other day," Elsa said.

Leon hung his head low. This was always a sore subject for him.

"She died in childbirth, giving birth to me," he revealed.

Elsa's eyes widened. "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine. You didn't know," Leon said.

"I'm sure she'd be very proud of you, Leon. You're going to serve the kingdom of Arendelle well."

Leon smiled. Elsa's words were the same as his father's. It was nice to hear them again.

"Thank you, Queen Elsa. Hey, you want to see something neat?" Leon said.

"Sure," Elsa said. She wasn't sure where Leon was going with this, but she went along with it.

Leon stood up, picked up a stone from the ground, before turning to Elsa again. "Watch this!" he said.

Leon reeled his arm back and released the stone as he brought it forward. The stone skipped at least a dozen times across the pond, all the way to the other side.

"That's impressive!" Elsa said.

"My father taught me that," Leon said.

He picked up another stone from the ground, handing it to Elsa.

"Here, you try," he said.

Elsa held the stone in her hand, examining it. "I don't think I can do that."

"Sure, you can. Here, I'll teach you. Hold the stone within your forefinger and thumb and reel your arm back. But make sure you're standing nice and firm on the ground."

"Like this," Elsa said, trying to mimic Leon.

"Almost, here let me help you. May I?" Leon asked. He didn't want to touch Queen Elsa without her permission.

"Of course."

Leon gently held Elsa's left arm, guiding it back. As he stood behind her, Leon could smell the perfume off the base of Elsa's neck. He had to admit, it was very pleasant. Concentrating on the task at hand, Leon carefully instructed Elsa in the art of stone throwing.

"When you've gone back as far as your arm can go, bring it forward at a medium pace, and let go," he instructed.

Elsa followed his instructions, causing the stone to skip a few times across the water.

"That's it! You did!" Leon said. "Congratulations!"

Elsa smiled. "Wow! That was fun! I need to do that more often. I like watching it bounce off of the water."

"Yeah, that's always nice to see," Leon agreed.

"Well, we should get back to the others. They're probably wondering where we are," Elsa said.

"I agree. Let's go," Leon said.

When they arrived back where the others were located, Edward instantly took notice of Leon and Elsa talking with each other. Without wasting a second, he sprung into action.

"You trying to cop a feel or something, peasant?" he accused.

"What? Are you crazy?" Leon cried.

"I wouldn't put it past you, peasant," Edward said, pushing Leon backward.

"I was escorting Queen Elsa back to the campsite, that's all. If you lay a hand on me again, it won't end well for you," Leon threatened.

"Oh, yeah," Edward said, grabbing the hilt of his sword.

"Gentlemen! That is enough!" Elsa cried. "Let's get back to the castle! I've got work to do."

Elsa got back onto her horse, leading the way back to the castle. The other knights followed by with Edward keeping an eye on Leon. When they arrived at the castle, Elsa excused the knights for the rest of the day. Leon went to his quarters, where he laid down on his bed. His thoughts were on Queen Elsa. He enjoyed their conversation today. She was very easy to talk too. He liked that about her. When he was teaching her how to skip stones, he felt a twinge of elation run through his veins. It was neat getting to teach the Queen of Arendelle something new. Leon remembered the scent of her perfume vividly. What was it? It had traces of rosemary in it, maybe orange blossom too. Before too long, Leon drifted off to sleep, pleased with how the day went.

* * *

**A/N: A little bit of fluff for you. I promise that the next few chapters will incorporate other characters too such as Kristoff and Olaf. I haven't' forgotten them. And thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I really appreciate them.**


	9. Charades

Chapter 9

Charades

* * *

Leon's first two weeks as a knight of Arendelle were very eventful. Every day was filled with a variety of tasks to complete. The more time he spent in the castle, the more he got to know Queen Elsa and her family. He admired them. They were so full of life, so happy and free. It was hard to believe that it wasn't always this way. Leon had heard from Sir Jon the pain that Anna and Elsa had endured during their thirteen years of separation. Those two deserved to be together. He could tell how much they loved each other whenever they were around each other. Even though Leon was getting along well in the castle, he still had problems with Sir Edward. The man hated his guts to say the least. Every day, Edward treated Leon like he was lower than pond scum. He frequently reminded Leon that he was a peasant, and therefore unworthy of being in the royal guard. Not to mention, Edward had played more than a few nasty pranks on him. One morning, when Leon woke up, he discovered that his armor was gone. After searching for it for hours, he discovered that Edward had left it in the fountain outside overnight, where it had begun to rust. Leon tried not letting it bother him, but the more Edward picked on him, the harder it was to ignore.

That afternoon, it was Leon's turn to guard the palace doors. He noticed Princess Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf the Snowman, playing together. When Anna saw Leon, she greeted him.

"Hi, Sir Leon!"

"Hello, Princess Anna. How are you today?"

"Doing great! Kristoff, Olaf and I were just playing charades. Would you like to play?"

"I'm kind of on duty, right now. I'd love too though," Leon replied.

"It'll be fine. Elsa won't mind. If she does, I'll tell her that I invited you over."

"Well, Ok. I guess I can play for a few minutes."

Leon walked over to Kristoff and Olaf, who greeted him warmly.

"I never got to thank you for saving Anna's life," Kristoff said. "Thank you for that. She means a lot to me."

"Of course. A knight always helps those in need," Leon said.

"That you did," Kristoff said. "You're a good man, Leon. Arendelle is happy to have you."

Olaf walked over to Leon. Leon had heard about Olaf, and had seen him at his ceremony, but this was the first time meeting him. Just from the first glance, Leon thought Olaf was something else.

"Hi, Leon! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs. Would you like one?"

Leon laughed. "Sure, Olaf."

Olaf wrapped his stick arms around Leon's leg, hugging him with all his might. When he released, they got to their game of charades. Kristoff was up first. He held up both hands to his head with just one finger on each hand sticking out. Anna instantly knew what he was.

"A bull! You're a bull!" she cried.

"Yep. You're good at this Anna," Kristoff said.

"Alright, Leon. Your turn," Anna said.

"Ok. Here it goes," Leon said.

Leon mimicked fencing, but with a awkward fashion. Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf were perplexed as to what he was.

"A monkey?" Kristoff guessed.

"A bird?" Anna said.

"A cloud?" Olaf wondered.

Finally, Leon revealed who he was. "I'm Sir Edward," he said.

They all burst out in laughter. It was a funny impression.

"That's him alright. I remember when he first dueled you. He looked like he didn't even know how to handle a sword," Anna said.

"Yeah, I was surprised by that myself, but, he did become a knight, so there's talent in him somewhere," Leon said.

"That's pretty humble of you, Leon," Anna said. "Especially after the way he's been treating you."

"It's nothing. I just treat others the way I want to be treated, even if Edward doesn't return the favor."

"I'll talk to Elsa to see if she can get him to treat you better," Anna said.

"You don't have to do that, Anna. I can handle myself," Leon tried to reassure her.

"Are you sure? Elsa would be happy to do it. She adores you."

Leon was surprised by the comment. So much so, that he decided to ask about it.

"What do you mean?"

"She thinks you're a great man. The other day she made the comment that you have the potential to become the best knight Arendelle has ever seen."

"Really?"

Kristoff nodded. "I was there myself when she said it. She thinks a lot of you."

"Wow! Thanks guys. I appreciate that."

As if on cue, the doors to the castle opened, and Elsa walked outside.

Leon felt bad that he wasn't at his post, but one look at Elsa told him that she didn't seem upset. She walked over to the group, smiling.

"Hello, everyone! What a beautiful day it is," she said.

"It sure is! We were just playing charades! Would you like to join us, Elsa?"

"Why, that sounds lovely. Are you playing too, Leon?" Elsa asked.

"I was, but if you want me to go back to my post, I'll do that," Leon answered.

"Oh, that's fine. Have some fun for a little while. You've been working hard, so you deserve a little break."

"Thank you, Elsa."

For the next hour, Leon spent time with the sisters, Kristoff, and Olaf playing games. When it was time to get back to work, he was sorry to see it end. He enjoyed spending time with them. They seemed like such a loving family. When Leon got back to his barracks that evening, he found Sir Jon waiting for him.

"Leon, the rest of the knights and I are going out hunting this weekend. We'd be honored if you would join us," he said.

"Sure. I've never been hunting before, but I know how to shoot a rifle," Leon agreed.

"Great. I look forward to it," Sir Jon said.

That evening, as Elsa got ready for bed, she read over another letter from a suitor. This one was from a kingdom in Eastern Europe. After reading it, Elsa threw it in the corner. When would these men learn that she was interested in marriage? Blowing out the candle, she crawled into bed, where she slowly drifted off to sleep. Any thought of marriage was far from her mind.

* * *

**A/N: More fluff to come in the next chapter! Thank you to all who have reviewed and thank you to those who have just followed and favorited this story. I'd love to hear from you as well.**


	10. The Magic Touch

Chapter 10

The Magic Touch

* * *

By the time the next council meeting rolled around, Leon had gotten used to the way they were run. As a knight, he stood by Queen Elsa, while she led the meeting in which she and the councilmen discussed their plans for Arendelle. So, when it came time for the meeting, everyone was surprised that Elsa wasn't in attendance. The councilmen waited for over twenty minutes for her, but she still didn't show up.

"Where is Queen Elsa?" one of them asked out loud.

"Yes, we need to get this meeting started. There's a lot to discuss," another councilman added.

The other knights were perplexed by Elsa's absence as well.

"Maybe she got caught up in something," Sir Jon asked.

"She might be getting ready," another knight suggested.

"Somebody should go look for her," Sir Timothy said.

"I'll go," Leon volunteered.

"Why's that, peasant? Are you hoping to get a piece of the queen?" Edward snarled.

"That's enough, Sir Edward," Jon said. "Thank you, Leon. We'll be here waiting for you."

* * *

Leon left the council room to go and find Elsa. He asked Kai where her room was, thinking that it would be a good place to start. Kai told Leon that it was on the third floor to the right. When Leon got to Elsa's bedroom, he knocked on the door.

"Queen Elsa, are you there?" he asked.

"Leon! Please come in. I need your help with something," Elsa called out.

Leon entered the room, only to be shocked by the sight before him. There standing with her back turned to him was Elsa, but her dress wasn't all the way zipped up. Leon could see her bare back as clear as day. He felt embarrassed to say the least.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Queen Elsa. I didn't mean to intrude while you were getting dressed," Leon apologized.

"No, no, no. I need your help. I was going to wear one of my new dresses to the meeting this afternoon, but I can't zip it up in the back. Normally, I would wear one of my own ice dresses, but I thought I'd try something different today. Could you help zip me up?"

Leon was surprised by the request. He felt a little uneasy doing such an intimate task, but if Elsa asked him to do it, then it shouldn't be a problem. Carefully, Leon stood behind Elsa, grasping the zipper with his fingers. He slowly pulled the zipper up, making sure not to get it caught in Elsa's skin in the process. When he got to the top, he let go.

"Thank you, Leon," Elsa said, turning to face him. "That was really tricky. I'm glad you came along. I'd been fiddling with that for over ten minutes."

"Glad I could help," Leon said.

"What do you say we walk to the meeting together?" Elsa suggested.

"Uh…sure," Leon agreed.

"Wonderful."

As Leon and Elsa walked down the hallway together, the young knight saw the queen flash him a smile. Leon felt himself blush. He was always nervous around beautiful women, especially Queen Elsa.

"Thank you for coming to fetch me. I don't think I could have handled that zipper on my own," Elsa said.

"It's no problem. We were just wondering where you were," Leon said.

"Well, I'm glad you came. We have a lot to discuss today."

As they entered the council room, everyone stood at attention. Elsa made her way to her seat, where she signaled the rest of the councilmen to sit.

"Thank you for waiting, gentlemen. Now we can begin."

* * *

After the meeting, Leon went out for a walk in the courtyard. It was a nice sunny day outside. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. He took a seat on the bench near the fountain, where he began to polish his sword. He was very proud of it. Elsa offered him a new sword when he became a knight, but Leon chose to keep his father's sword. Even though it had never seen a battle, the sword had a lot of sentimental value to it. Leon knew that if there ever came a time when he needed to use it in combat, it would serve him well. As Leon was running a rag up and down the blade, his hand accidentally slipped, and he cut himself.

"Ah! Damn it!" he cried.

Leon picked up the fallen rag, and wrapped his hand in it. This would serve as a temporary bandage until he found another one. He knew that the castle had an infirmary, but for the life of him, he didn't know where it was. As he wandered the castle searching for it, he ran into Elsa.

"Hello, Leon! You look troubled."

"A little. I cut my hand while polishing my sword. Do you know where the infirmary is?"

At the sight of Leon's bloody hand, Elsa instantly grew concerned. "Oh, my goodness! Yes, let's get you to the infirmary at once."

Elsa took Leon to the infirmary, where she dismissed the nurse on duty. Instead, Elsa tended to Leon's wound.

Elsa took out a pitcher of water, and poured it over the wound. Leon cringed as the liquid hit the cut.

"I'm sorry. It'll hurt just a little bit, but it's to get the germs out."

Elsa took out some bandages, and wrapped them around Leon's hand. A cool chill ran through Leon's veins. Elsa's hands were cold, but not in an unpleasant way. Her touch was very soothing.

"There we go. All better," Elsa said.

Leon bent his fingers to test it out. Everything seemed back to normal.

"Thank you, Elsa. I appreciate that."

"Of course. I can't have one of my knights end up with an infected wound," Elsa said.

"Well, I should get back to my duties," Leon said. "Thanks again."

"No problem. I'm happy to help, Leon."

Leon smiled, bidding farewell to Elsa. As he walked away, Elsa watched. Leon was a gentle soul. She really admired him. If her father were alive, he would approve of him too. She also thought that any woman would be lucky to have him as her husband. Of course, she didn't know if Leon was interested in marriage, but if he was, the woman who stole his heart would be very fortunate indeed.

* * *

**A/N: A seed has been planted. Will it grow? Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Keep them up! They inspire me to write more!**


	11. Edward's Gamble

Chapter 11

Edward's Gamble

* * *

For the next few days, Leon didn't have any problems with Edward. For some reason, the rude knight seemed to ignore him entirely. Even when they were on guard duty together, Edward acted as if Leon was just another knight in the castle. Maybe he finally learned to accept him? In any case, Leon had more important things to focus on instead of Edward's sudden change of tone. As he walked along the castle walls one day, he met Edward, who was looking for him.

"Hello, Leon! How are you today?" he asked.

Leon raised an eyebrow. Edward's friendly tone of voice was very unusual. Not to mention kind of creepy.

"Fine," Leon replied.

"Good. Listen, Queen Elsa needs one of the knights to polish the orb and scepter. She was wondering if you could do it."

"Isn't that the servant's job?" Leon inquired.

"Well, Queen Elsa only trusts her knights with such a task. These are special items, you know. The servants might accidently damage them. She asked for you to do it."

"I see. Where are they?" Leon asked.

"In a case in the jewel room. It's the first door on the right, just past the entrance hall," Edward answered. "Here is the key to open the case."

"Ok. I'm on my way," Leon agreed.

Leon got a rag from the supply closet, before making his way to the room where the orb and scepter were kept. He knew a little bit about these items. They were used in Queen Elsa's coronation. Leon assumed that they were used for the coronation of all the kings and queens of Arendelle. When Leon entered the room, he saw the orb and the scepter in a glass case. Using the key that Edward gave him, Leon opened the case. He picked up the orb in one hand, deciding to polish one item at a time. As he started to rub the rag over the orb, he heard a voice behind him. He knew instantly who it was.

"Leon! What are you doing?"

Leon turned around to see Elsa standing there with Edward and two other knights. Judging by the look on their faces, they weren't happy.

"I told you Queen Elsa. He was stealing the orb and scepter. I knew he couldn't be trusted," Edward said.

At that point, Leon knew what was going on. Edward had set him up. Elsa never wanted to orb and scepter to be polished in the first place. This was all a plan to get him into trouble. Well, Leon wasn't going to let that happen.

"Queen Elsa, it's not what it looks like. Edward lied to me. He told me that you wanted me to polish the orb and scepter," Leon explained.

"He's lying! I would never do such a thing!" Edward spat. "My loyalty is to the kingdom, unlike some people."

Leon put the orb back in the case, and stormed over towards Edward. "I've had it with you!" he cried.

Elsa stood in between the two men, preventing any fight that could break out.

"Gentlemen, there will be none of that," she said. "Leon, can you explain yourself?"

"Yes, Elsa. Edward lied to me. He told me that you wanted the royal orb and scepter polished. He gave me the key to the case, and that was what I was doing when you came in. I wasn't stealing them. I would never do such a thing."

Elsa looked into Leon's eyes. She could see the sincerity within them. Even though she had only known Leon for a few weeks, she knew what kind of man that he was. Leon was honest and loyal. He would never do anything to harm anyone. Moreover, Elsa knew the way that Edward had been treating Leon since he became a knight. That, combined with what Leon told her, showed the true picture.

Elsa looked at Edward, wanting to hear it from him.  
"Sir Edward, is this true?" she asked.

Edward was alarmed. "Of course not, Queen Elsa! You know that I would never do such a thing!"

"But I do know the way you've been treating Leon since he joined the royal guard. You've wanted him gone ever since. What better way to do that then to set him up for thievery?"

Edward started to blush. In doing so, Elsa knew that he was guilty.

"I thought so. Effective immediately. Your title as knight of Arendelle has been revoked. You will turn in your sword and armor," Elsa ordered.

"Please, Queen Elsa," Edward begged.

"Now, Edward. Don't make me ask you again," Elsa demanded.

Edward sighed. He unsheathed the sword from his scabbard, preparing to hand it to Elsa. He then took off his armor as well. At the sight of Edward in his underclothes, Leon felt pity for the man. He couldn't explain why, but Edward seemed like a scared, helpless man.

Once Elsa had his sword and armor, she handed them to Sir Jon to take away.

"Please escort Edward off the castle grounds," she said.

Sir Avery took Edward by the arm, leading him towards the door. Before they got there, however, Edward turned back to make one final statement.

"This isn't over, peasant. I will be back. When you least expect it, I'll be there. You won't have Queen Elsa to save you then. I'll make sure you never walk these halls again," Edward threatened.

"Get him out of here, now!" Elsa commanded.

Sir Avery led Edward out of the room. The disgraced former knight was finally gone.

* * *

**A/N: Edward may have lost the battle, but the war is far from over. Please review.**


	12. Comfort

Chapter 12

Comfort

* * *

In the days following Edward's dismissal, Elsa was conflicted and worried. She had dismissed one of her best knights. It wasn't often that a monarch did such a thing, but the situation called for it. Elsa knew that she couldn't have Edward remain in the Royal Guard after what he did. It wasn't practical. Still, Elsa was deeply depressed by what had occurred. One of the men she trusted did something so immoral. Not to mention, he tried to get another one of her knights into trouble! Elsa's personality after Edward left was different. For the past two years, Elsa had regained confidence in herself, but now it seemed like she was back to square one. In the council meetings, she was depressed, not saying more than twenty words during each meeting. Even her visits with Anna were brief, much to her younger sister's dismay. As for Leon, the newly appointed knight tried to get in some time to talk with Elsa, but the queen didn't want to talk to anyone. Even though he was glad Edward was gone, Leon could see that his actions had a deep impact on Elsa. While he was out patrolling the grounds one day, he saw Elsa in the garden. She was sitting on a bench, drying her tears. Leon calmly approached her.

"Elsa, are you alright?" he asked.

Elsa looked up, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes. "I'm fine, Leon. You may return to your duties."

Leon could have done just that, but something told him that Elsa needed comforting. He knew instantly what she was crying about.

"Elsa, I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am about Edward," Leon began.

"Why would you be sorry? Don't you remember what he did to you?" Elsa asked in confusion.

"I do, but ever since you removed him from the Royal Guard, you've really been different. I'm sorry to say," Leon said.

Leon was suddenly wondering if this was such a good idea. Maybe it wasn't his place to comfort Elsa. After all, made she just needed some time on her own to accept things as they were. But the queen's reaction to his statement, surprised him.

"What do you mean?"

"You're not as cheerful as you used to be," Leon admitted. "The rest of knights and I are worried. Anna is worried as well."

"I'm sorry…I just feel like I've let the kingdom down, that's all," Elsa revealed.

"How?" Leon wondered.

"I fired one of my best knights. I know I had too, but he was one of the best. How can a ruler do that?" Elsa sobbed. "I'm so terrible."

Leon watched as Elsa wiped more tears from her eyes. It killed him to see her this upset. Leon took out a handkerchief from his pocket, handing it to Elsa.

"I'm fine, thank you," Elsa said.

"Please, take it. I insist," Leon gently coaxed.

Elsa took the handkerchief, giving thanks to Leon as she did so.

"Listen, Elsa, you're not a terrible ruler. You're a great one. You did what was necessary. Like the oath that all knights take, we swear to be honest, respectful, and uphold the Code of Arendelle. Edward violated that code. As Queen of Arendelle, you did what you had to do. Anybody that breaks your trust like that, shouldn't be allowed to wear the armor or carry the sword."

Elsa considered Leon's words. She imagined what her father would do in a situation like she was in. The Code of Arendelle meant a great deal to him, so she could see him agreeing with what Leon had said. Her father was a man of honor. Trust was the foundation of any relationship. If her father met someone that couldn't be trusted, he wouldn't want him in his kingdom. By dismissing Edward, Elsa was doing exactly what her father would have done. It didn't matter how talented of a knight he was. At the end of the day, honor was what really counted.

"Thank you, Leon. I needed to hear that," Elsa said.

"No problem. Well, I should be getting back to my post now," Leon said. "Have a nice day."

As Leon walked away, Elsa watched him intently. How could such a kind and wise man come into her life like that? If only there were a hundred more people like Leon in the world. It would be a better place.

* * *

**A/N: A big chunk of fluff for you all. There will be more to come in the next chapter. Thank you all for your reviews again. Please keep them coming! I appreciate it.**


	13. What is this feeling?

Chapter 13

What is this feeling?

* * *

After Leon's talk, Elsa felt better about her decision. She resumed her duties as queen with confidence and pride. Leon was glad to see Elsa back in top form. It killed him to see her so upset. He may have only known her for a few weeks, but Leon greatly admired Queen Elsa. He meant every word that he said. Elsa was a great ruler. That's something that can't be denied.

While out in the village one afternoon with Anna, Leon noticed the two. He had been planning a visit to his father, so he thought he would pick him up some things from the market. As he browsed over the shelves of a shop, a young woman came out to greet him. She was a pretty with green eyes and long dark brown hair. To be honest, she would catch any man's eye due to how attractive she was. But Leon didn't focus on that. The young woman slowly approached him, smiling.

"Do you see anything you like?" she asked.

"Yes, I was looking for a birdhouse for my father. He lives on a farm on the outskirts of Arendelle. This is something he'd really enjoy. He loves bird," Leon explained.

The young woman nodded. "Well, we have a nice selection over here," she said, showing Leon a collection of birdhouses made of wood.

"Wow! These are nice!" Leon commented.

"Yes, they are. They are handcrafted by the finest woodcarvers in all of Arendelle. Would you like to hold one?" she asked.

"Sure."

Leon took one of the birdhouses in his hand, examining it carefully. He was impressed by the craftmanship. Meanwhile, Anna and Elsa were across the street at another shop, looking at quilts. As Anna talked to the shopkeeper about the price of one of the quilts, Elsa noticed Leon talking to the young woman. She was very pretty, Elsa had to admit. Her eyes were wide and bright as she talked to Leon about the birdhouses they were looking at. Even though she couldn't tell what they were saying from there, she could see that the woman really liked Leon.

"This one is made from fresh pinewood," the young woman pointed out. "Feel how smooth it is."

Leon ran his fingers across the walls of the birdhouse, testing it for himself. "That is nice."

"So, are you a knight? I noticed your sword and armor?" the woman asked.

"Yes, I am," Leon answered.

"That's amazing! You must be pretty brave. Not to mention, strong," the woman said, gently running her hand on Leon's arm.

Leon took notice of this, but didn't think too much of it. This woman was flirting with him alright, but it was harmless. On the other side of the street, however, Elsa felt differently. She saw the way the woman ran her hand over his arm. For some unexplainable reason, Elsa felt a twinge of jealousy shoot through her. How dare this woman touch one of her knights? Wait a minute. Why does it matter? Leon is his own man. He's free to do what he wants. Besides, he was only one of her knights, not her boyfriend or husband. Still, the sight of the woman flirting with him was aggravating Elsa. She could see the smile on Leon's face, the same smile that he always gave her. Even though she was sure he did that for a lot of people, seeing him look at this woman that way, made her feel uncomfortable. Elsa went back to Anna, urging her to leave.

"What? We just got here? And I haven't found a quilt that I want yet," Anna protested.

"Fine. If you need me, I'll be back at the castle," Elsa said, firmly.

Anna watched Elsa run off in a hurry. She was concerned for her sister. Obviously, something was bothering her. Anna called off the browsing of quilts to check on Elsa. When they arrived back at the castle, Anna tried talking to her sister.

"You sure left in a hurry. What was that all about?" Anna asked.

"I just got too hot, that's all. It's very humid out today," Elsa lied.

"Then why don't you conjure up yourself a little flurry like you did for Olaf," Anna suggested.

"The thought didn't cross my mind," Elsa said.

"Ok. Well, I'll leave you to it," Anna said.

As she started to walk away, Elsa called out to her.

"Anna, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. Ask me anything," Anna agreed.

"What do you think of Leon?"

"Leon? I think he's a great guy. I'm happy that you made him a knight. I think he serves the kingdom well," Anna answered.

"I see. Do you think he's involved with anyone?"

"Not that I know of. Why are you interested in him?" Anna asked excitedly. The thought of Elsa having a significant other made her ecstatic with happiness.

"What? No of course not. You know that I'm not interested in marriage, let alone dating. I was just curious, that's all."

"Oh. Well, I don't think so. He's never talked about a special someone in his life. I'm pretty sure he doesn't have anybody."

"I see. Well, thank you, Anna. You may go now if you like."

"Ok. I'll see you later," Anna called out.

"Yes, I'll see you at dinner," Elsa said.

"Hey, Elsa!"

"Yes, Anna?

"One year of love is better than a lifetime alone," Anna advised. "Just remember that."

"Thank you, Anna."

After she left, Elsa returned to her thoughts from earlier. It was true that she wasn't interested in a relationship, but why did she feel the way she felt when she saw Leon with that woman? It didn't make any sense. She saw Leon as one of her knights and a good friend at the most, but the idea of dating him was absurd. Still, that feeling was pretty strong. She couldn't deny that. Elsa remembered how the trolls had given advice to Anna before regarding her powers. Maybe they could shed some light on this. After all, Kristoff himself said they were the love experts. Love? What was she thinking? This wasn't love. She didn't love Leon. Then again, she didn't know what she felt.

* * *

**A/N: It's all coming to fruition. Things will only go up from here. Thank you to all who have reviewed, but I do want to signal out another annoying guest reviewer who constantly leaves the review, "I'm sorry, but I hope this isn't Disney's Frozen all over again." Please stop leaving this review. It's very annoying and it will be deleted. As for the rest of you, thank you again. Your comments mean a lot to me.**


	14. Time Waits for No One

Chapter 14

Time Waits for No One

* * *

In the middle of the night, Elsa snuck out of the castle to visit the trolls. She didn't want Anna to know where she was going. As much as Elsa valued her sister's input on things, this was something she needed to do alone. Elsa took one of the horses out of the stables, and quietly slipped out of the kingdom. She remembered the journey to the Valley of the Living rock from when she went as a child. The memories of that unfortunate trip were still engraved in her mind. It felt weird going back to the place, but Elsa knew that the trolls had the answers that she was looking for. It took about twenty minutes to arrive at the destination. Upon arriving, Elsa was flooded with memories. The place was just as she remembered it. The "rocks" that surrounded the area were perfectly still, ready to come alive at any minute. The last time she came here it was for something that she accidentally caused. This time she came willingly for new answers. As soon as she dismounted from the horse, she called out.

"Hello! Is anyone there? This is Queen Elsa."

As soon as she introduced herself, the rocks rolled towards her, revealing a large group of trolls staring up at her. The trolls looked upon Elsa with awe. It was the first time they had seen her since she was a child.

"Queen Elsa! What an honor it is to have you here," one of the trolls said.

"Yes, indeed. What brings you to our humble home?"

Elsa cleared her throat, bending down to get at eye length with the trolls. "I need to speak to Grand Pabbie."

The trolls stood aside, allowing Grand Pabbie to roll towards Elsa. At the sight of her, he smiled warmly.

"Queen Elsa, it's been many years. Welcome back," he said.

"Thank you. I'm sorry to disturb you, but there's something that's been troubling me, and I was wondering if you had any advice for me."

Grand Pabbie seemed to know instantly why Elsa was here. His sixth sense could detect the dilemma within her.

"I can feel the uncertainty in your heart, Elsa," Grand Pabbie said. "There's a feeling you never thought was possible."

Elsa's eyes widened. Kristoff was right. Grand Pabbie was wise beyond comprehension. She didn't know how to respond.

"Umm," Elsa replied.

"I see," Grand Pabbie smiled.

"You've always been a very complex person, Elsa. You've gone through many hardships, a lot of which you should never have dealt with. But through it all, you came out stronger than ever. Discovering the key to controlling your powers was your first dilemma. Now you face an even harder one: falling in love."

"I don't know what this is," Elsa said. "It's something I've never felt before. A part of me is tugging me in one direction, while the other is going someplace else. It's so confusing."

Elsa told Grand Pabbie about Leon. The way she spoke about him, the words she used, were all that he needed to tell that Elsa cared about him more than as a friend. When she finished speaking, Grand Pabbie took her hand in his.

"Elsa, you're a special person. For most of your life, you've shunned people in fear that you would hurt them. Only recently did you learn that love was what you needed all along. Don't make that mistake again. This Leon sounds like a special person as well. Your interactions with him have all been pleasant. I can tell by the look in your eyes that he means a lot to you. Let him into your heart."

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked confused.

"Love him, and let him love you. You deserve to be happy. Leon can give you that happiness."

"I don't understand. I have love. The love of my sister and my people. Isn't that enough?" Elsa protested.

"Elsa, love is more than your family. It comes in many forms. The love of your sister is sacred, yes. But to find someone to spend the rest of your life with is something that not everyone can find. If you find it, take it. Cherish it."

"But…do I really love him?" Elsa wondered.

"I know these things, Elsa. I can see it. The way you care for Leon is more than you're admitting to yourself. Give into your feelings. You won't be wrong."

Grand Pabbie's words were not what Elsa was expecting. How can she find somebody to love? She didn't think she was meant to love. The more she thought about it, the more her thoughts came back to Leon. His dark brown hair, coupled with his green eyes, that smile of his, it all made her happy. She believed what Grand Pabbie said about him being special. Elsa figured that one out for herself. But did she really love him like he said she did? Maybe she did.

"Time waits for no one, Elsa. If you're going to love someone, do it now. Life is short, so make the most of it."

With that, Grand Pabbie and the rest of the trolls said farewell to Elsa. The rolled away back into their original positions, leaving Elsa alone. During the ride home, Elsa couldn't get her mind off of what Grand Pabbie told her. She could deny it all she wanted, but deep down, she loved Leon. When she returned to the castle, she crawled into bed, drifting off to sleep. That night she dreamt of walking in the woods with Leon by her side. He was smiling at her. The same smile that he always had. As if on cue, Leon took her by the hand, and brought her closer to him. The two leaned forward to kiss each other. Even though it was a dream, Elsa felt waves of emotion sweep over her. The passion was just too strong to deny. She wanted Leon, no, she needed him. Before she knew it, the dream was over, and it was morning. Another day as the Queen of Arendelle. However, this time, she would be taking on a new challenge.

* * *

**A/N: Elsa is finally coming to terms with her feelings, but will Leon feel the same way? The next chapter will deal with his side of the story. Thank you all for the reviews. For those of you who have just joined in, please let me know what you think!**


	15. Prisoner of Love

Chapter 15

Prisoner of Love

* * *

Leon walked through the gardens of Arendelle. At the moment, he wasn't wearing his armor or carrying his sword. Instead, he wore his raggedy clothes that he used to wear on the farm back home. He wasn't sure why he was dressed like this, but something in him told him not to worry. As he walked past the hedges, he saw a figure in the distance. The figure was Elsa. She was wearing her traditional ice dress, which shined in the sunlight. In fairness, Leon felt his heart skip a beat at the sight. There was no denying that she was beautiful beyond words. When Elsa saw him, she smiled. Leon felt himself walking closer to her, not knowing what was propelling him to do so, but feeling the need for it anyway. When he was face to face with her, Leon started to sweat profusely. His anxiety was going through the roof. As he gazed into Elsa's eyes, he felt a loud thumping against his chest. It was uncomfortable at first, but he quickly grew to like it. Elsa continued to smile at him, just enjoying his company. Finally, Leon found the urge to speak.

"You're beautiful," he said.

Elsa blushed. She had clearly never been told that by a man before.

"Thank you, Leon," she replied.

"I…would kiss you, but I don't think that's appropriate," Leon confessed. Did he really just say that?

"Why not?" Elsa asked.

"Because I'm just a commoner. I don't have royal blood like you do," Leon revealed.

"Oh, is that all? Well, you shouldn't worry about that. Because I want you to kiss me."

Leon was shocked at her statement. Did the queen really request such a thing? Calmly, Leon tried to assess the situation. He continued to stare at Elsa, trying not to be fixated by her beauty, but the resistance was futile. Within seconds, he found his lips touching Elsa's. On instinct, he wrapped his hands around her body, pulling her closer. The kiss deepened with every passing second. Finally, when they broke away, the two were in a frenzy of passion.

"That was wonderful," Leon admitted.

"It was. I could do it again," Elsa agreed.

"That makes two of us," Leon said.

Suddenly, Leon awoke from his slumber. It was only then that he realized that it was a dream, but what a dream it was. He was kissing Elsa! The Queen of Arendelle! Leon got out of bed to splash some water on his face. He found a washbin, and rubbed cool water all over his face. Even though it was a dream, it felt frighteningly, but wonderfully real. This was the second time he had dreamt about Elsa. Both dreams were full of love and passion. Their interactions with each other were serene and bliss. While he was in them, Leon felt like a completely different person. He didn't know what to think of them. A part of him enjoyed them, and another part thought it was seriously inappropriate. But if it was inappropriate, why was he having them?

He admired Elsa a lot. She was a great ruler and a wonderful person. But the idea of a romantic relationship between them was absurd. Still, he couldn't deny that the effect that Elsa had on him. Whenever she walked into a room, Leon's heart pounded against his chest. That day in her room, when he zipped up her dress, the scent of her perfume was intoxicating. The conversations that they had together were also meaningful to him. He could tell that Elsa felt comfortable around him, especially with the kind of things that they discussed. Leon enjoyed every chance he got to talk with Elsa. He could tell that she was a delicate woman, but at the same time, a strong, passionate one as well.

When he kissed her in the dream, Leon could actually taste her lips. The lipstick that she wore tasted of strawberries. It reminded him of the strawberries that he grew on the farm with his father. Only this taste was far more succulent. Even now, while awake, Leon could still remember the taste. What was happening to him? Did he love Queen Elsa? The signs seemed to point to yes, but maybe there was another explanation. After all, many men probably found Elsa attractive. Who wouldn't? She was after all beautiful. At that moment, Leon found his mind wandering into thoughts of Elsa. His began to picture every detail about her. From her appearance, down to her personality. Everything about her made him happy. Not just happy to be a knight in her kingdom, but happy to be around her. Something about Elsa brought out a side in him that he didn't think existed. She made him want to be the best that he could be. For that, he was eternally grateful. Leon didn't usually talk about his feelings. He thought that they were best left for him to deal with. But something like this was just too powerful to tackle on his own. If anyone could help him, it would be his father. When it came to love, Thomas Hayworth was what you would call a "love expert."

* * *

**A/N: Leon's coming to terms with his feelings for Elsa. I figured it would be nice to have a father/son talk about this, so that's what the next chapter will be. I feel like I could touch on some strong themes. Thank you all for the lovely reviews! Keep them coming!**


	16. Advice

Chapter 16

Advice

* * *

When Leon arrived on horseback to the family farm, his father was outside tending to the crops. Upon seeing his son, he put down his gardening tools to greet him. The two hadn't seen each other in a while, so it was a touching reunion. Leon hugged his father tightly, enjoying his presence. When they broke apart, the two smiled at each other.

"Well, if it isn't Sir Leon. How are you doing, son?" Thomas asked.

"Dad, you don't have to call me sir. You can call me Leon," Leon instructed.

"I know. It's just a formality. Why don't you come on inside? I'll fix you some tea."

Leon followed his father inside, where he was served a fresh cup of tea. The tea at the castle didn't compare to his father's. As they sat the table drinking tea together, the two discussed what was going on in their lives. The crops were doing well since Leon left. Not to mention, the animals were doing just fine. Leon was happy to hear about how life was back home. Truth be told, he missed the farm life. As much as he loved his new role as a knight of Arendelle, he never forgot his country roots. While they were on the subject of what was happening in their lives, Leon mentioned Elsa. He figured that his father might have words of wisdom for him. When Leon confessed to him how he felt about her, his father was surprised.

"Wow! I never thought I'd see something like this. My own son is in love with the Queen of Arendelle. Isn't that something?"

"That's putting it lightly. I can't believe it myself, but at the same time, I can't deny it. Everything about Elsa is amazing. I want to tell her how I feel, but I know how she'll react."

"What do you mean?" Thomas asked.

"Elsa isn't interested in a relationship. She told me several times that she doesn't want to get married. There's been about a dozen suitors asking for her hand in marriage, but she's turned them all own. To be honest, it's kind of made her uncomfortable. The last thing I want is to add to that."

Thomas could see the hesitation his son had. It was understandable. He himself had felt that way before about a woman. But at the same time, he knew that love is love. If you didn't act on your feelings, it could hurt in the long run.

"Son, I know this is a tricky situation. You've got your heart tugging you one way, and your brain tugging you another. You don't know what to do. But as much as your brain helps you make the right decisions, sometimes you got to listen to your heart instead."

"I don't understand," Leon said.

"When I met your mother, I felt the same way. A part of me told me not to tell her how I felt, because there was a good chance she might reject me. But my heart told me that if I didn't speak up now, I might never get another chance. I decided to listen to it, and it paid off big time. I found out that she felt the same way about me. Looking back now, if I hadn't have told her how much I loved her, I never would have had you."

That last statement hit Leon like a bolt of lightning. It was true. His father's actions resulted in his birth. Wow. It was amazing how just one little thing made all the difference. But there was another fact that was bothering him. Leon didn't have royal blood. He wasn't of noble birth like Elsa. There was no way she would love a man like him. The council would surely object to it as well. As much as he loved Elsa, Leon knew that social class made all the difference in the world.

"That's true, dad, but Elsa couldn't go for someone like me. I'm not royal."

Thomas sipped his tea, keeping an eye on his son in the meantime.

"Son, social class doesn't mean anything when you're in love. If Elsa loves you, then that won't matter at all."

"But what will people say? Surely they'll not approve!" Leon counter argued.

"Who cares what people think. All that matters is what you two think."

"I don't know, dad. It seems risky," Leon said.

"Better to have reached for something, than to never have tried, son," Thomas said.

At that, Thomas left Leon alone in the kitchen with his thoughts. His father's advice was true. If there was ever a time to act, now was the time. Leon didn't know how Elsa would react, but knowing was better than wondering about it for the rest of his life. Leon bid farewell to his father, before returning to Arendelle. When he arrived back at the castle, he took a deep breath before stepping inside. Now was the moment of truth.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Arendelle, Kristoff and Anna were out in a tavern having drinks together. As they spoke about Kristoff's ice business, Anna brought up the subject of Leon. Kristoff had had a few interactions with the new knight. He thought he was a nice guy, a worthy addition to the kingdom of Arendelle. But Anna's next question about him caught him by surprise.

"Kristoff, do you think Elsa and Leon would make a good couple?"

At first Kristoff didn't know how to respond. He was well aware that Elsa wasn't interested in a relationship, so the question didn't make a lot of sense to him. But he could tell by the look on Anna's face that she was serious.

"Well, Leon is a good guy. I think he'd make any woman happy," Kristoff answered.

"Ok. But that really doesn't answer my question. I'm talking about just him and Elsa. Do you think they would be good together?"

"I thought Elsa wasn't interested in a suitor?" Kristoff pointed out.

"She isn't, but the other day she asked about what I thought about Leon. There was something in the way that she said it, that made me feel like she liked it him. You know, more than as a friend."

"Did you ask her about it?"

"Yes, but she brushed it off like she usually does. I see the way they interact with each other. Elsa is always so happy to see Leon. It's like he brightens up her day or something. I think he's a great guy too, but I want Elsa to be happy. If she doesn't want a relationship, then I don't want to force it. Even if Leon makes her happy. And even if I think they'd be good together."

"Well, if I could offer my own "love expert" advice. I'd say that you have to let Elsa figure this out on her own. This is her life and her feelings. You can guide her, but she has to make this decision on her own," Kristoff advised.

"I see. Well, thanks for your input, Kristoff. I appreciate that."

"Of course, Anna. Happy to help. What do you say we have another round?"

"Sounds great!"

As Kristoff got up to order another round of ale, a customer sitting on the other side of the bar, had overheard the conversation. If Anna and Kristoff knew who it was, they would certainly be unhappy to see him. For on the other side of the bar was the disgraced Edward, drinking glass after glass of whiskey. When he heard that Leon and Elsa were interested in each other, he nearly broke his glass against the wall. Leon and Elsa together? The idea infuriated him.

"You've just sealed your fate, peasant" he hissed. "Elsa is mine!"

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will be the reveal. I thought about putting it in this chapter, but I felt like it didn't fit along with Anna and Kristoff's conversation. Don't worry, the next chapter will be jam packed with fluff, so it will be worth it! On another note, some of you have said in your reviews that you wish the chapters were longer. I try to make every chapter at least 1,000 words, but sometimes they are less than that. I will strive to make them longer, but some may be shorter than others. Thank you all for the reviews!**


	17. Breakthrough

Chapter 17

Breakthrough

* * *

As Leon approached the door to Elsa's study, the butterflies in his stomach seemed to get worse. In a matter of seconds, he would face the Queen of Arendelle and tell her that he loved her. A thousand thoughts raced through his mind. What if she reacted negatively? Would that cost him his title as knight? This was something he dreamed about his entire life. Should he really risk his job on something as telling Elsa how he felt? But then Leon remembered what his father told him. This alone gave him the strength to continue. After knocking on the door, he heard Elsa signal him to come in. At the sight of Leon, Elsa stood up, walking over to him.

"Leon! I was just going to find you. There's something I have to tell you," Elsa began.

"I was looking for you too. I was something to say as well," Leon said.

"Oh, what is it?" Elsa asked.

"No, you go first," Leon said.

"No, please tell me," Elsa insisted.

"Alright. Elsa, this isn't easy for me to say. To say that it's nerve-wracking would be an understatement. This past month as a knight of Arendelle has been the best month of my life. You've made my dream come true in ways that you could never begin to imagine. As I've grown to know you better, I've come to feel a certain way that I can't explain, but I can't deny it either. Elsa, I love you," Leon said. "You are the most amazing woman I've ever met."

The moment the words left his lips, Leon felt like he dropped off the face of the Earth. A wave of heat overtook him. Beneath his armor, he sweated so profusely, it was as if he had taken a swim in the harbor. Elsa continued to stare at him, taking in his words. There was no telling what would happen next. As the minutes passed, and the situation got more awkward, Leon started to regret telling her how he felt. Before he could speak again, Elsa spoke.

"Leon, I never thought it was possible for me to feel this way, but I can't deny it either. I love you too. You're sweet and kind, and generous. Whenever I'm with you, I feel like I can be myself with pride. You make me want to be the best ruler I can be. For years I didn't think I was capable of finding love. Then you came into my life. I love you, Leon Hayworth. I love you so much."

As quick as possible, Elsa ran into Leon's arms, giving him a deep, passionate kiss. It was even better than the dreams Leon had. Elsa's lips were cool, but pleasant as well. The more they kissed, the more he enjoyed it. When they finally broke away, Leon felt like he had conquered the world. Kissing Elsa was incredible.

"So that's what a kiss is like," Elsa said.

Leon laughed. She was so cute.

"Yep. That's what it's like."

Elsa laughed. He was so cute.

"What do you think people are going to say?" Leon asked.

"Who knows? But it will surely be shocking them for to hear," Elsa said.

The two began to kiss again, this time with their eyes closed, just enjoying the moment. Meanwhile, through a cracked door, Anna watched as her sister experienced her first kiss. The sight was enough to bring tears of joy to her eyes.

"Well done, Elsa. Well done," she whispered.

* * *

**A/N: And the cat is out of the bag! Sorry this chapter was so short. The next one will be longer. I just wanted a solitary scene of the two confessing their feelings. Thank you all to have reviewed.**


	18. The First Days

Chapter 18

The First Days

* * *

In the days following Elsa and Leon confessing their feelings to one another, the castle seemed to have taken on a new emotional glow. Granted, it had changed in a similar way once Anna and Elsa were reunited, but this was a little bit different. It was known throughout the kingdom that Elsa was seeing someone, but when they learned of who it was, they were quite shocked. Anna and Kristoff were overjoyed when they learned of their relationship. Anna was especially proud of her sister. She always wanted to see Elsa with someone, and she couldn't have asked for a nicer man than Leon. On some afternoons, she would come out into the gardens and see the two of them sitting on the bench together. They laughed and smiled at each other, clearly enjoying the moment. But most of the time, Elsa and Leon kept things professional. After all, Elsa was still the Queen of Arendelle and Leon was still a knight. They had a reputation to uphold. Still, that didn't stop their relationship from being the talk of the town. Whenever Elsa or Leon went into town, either together or alone, people always asked about them. It was flattering at first to see how supportive they were, but sometimes it became a bit intrusive. Nonetheless, things couldn't be better for them.

Every afternoon, Leon practicing fencing with the rest of the knights in Arendelle. The rest of the knights always tried their best to beat Leon in a duel, but the younger knight was a true prodigy. He never lost a fight. Afterwards, Leon went back to his daily duties. As he climbed up the stairs to his barracks, he heard a piano playing. Leon listened carefully and determined that the sound was coming from one of the rooms adjacent to Elsa's study. He walked inside, finding Elsa sitting at the piano, playing a song. Upon seeing him, she smiled.

"Hello, Leon! How was your fencing practice?"

"Very well. Sir William is getting better and better. He just might beat me yet."

Elsa laughed. "I'd love to see that."

"I didn't know that you could play the piano," Leon pointed out.

"Oh, well, I haven't played in years. After the accident with Anna, I was afraid to even touch a piano. I was scared I might freeze it solid. I'm surprised I still remember as much as I do."

"You play pretty well," Leon complimented.

"Thank you. That was a song that my mother taught me when I was a little girl. It was always my favorite."

"Well, I enjoy it as well. By the way, I brought you something," Leon said.

He reached out from behind his back and pulled out a bouquet of roses. Before coming into the castle, he picked a few from the garden. It warmed his heart to see Elsa's eyes light up at the sight of them.

"Oh, Leon, they're beautiful. Thank you," Elsa said, taking them in one of her hands. Let me get a vase to put them in."

Elsa returned with a vase to put the roses in. She knew that they came from the garden, but that didn't bother her. Leon picked them for her. That was what made them special."

"You know, people have been talking about us again," Elsa revealed.

"I know they have. They just haven't been saying anything interesting," Leon elaborated.

"As you can imagine, when a monarch begins a relationship with someone, it's the news of the world," Elsa explained.

Leon walked closer to Elsa, pulling her into his arms. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. Her skin was always so cool. He liked that.

"At least they support us," Leon said.

"Not all of them do," Elsa confessed.

"What do you mean?"

"Some people don't approve of me dating…someone like you," Elsa said. Ouch. That came out wrong. She hoped that Leon wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"I figured that. After all, I'm just a farm boy, who became a knight. I don't have royal blood in me. But I don't care what they say. All that matters is what you and I think. Plus, Anna and Kristoff support us. Not to mention, Kai, Gerda, and the rest of the knights. It doesn't matter what anyone else says. As long as we and the people closest to us approve, that's all we need."

Elsa gazed into Leon's eyes. His green orbs gave off a hypnotic gaze that caused her to smile. He brought out of the best in people.

"Of course, Leon. I'm sorry. I should have known better than to think like that. You're right."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up, Elsa. Anytime you have any concerns, you come talk to me. I'm always here."

Always here. Just like Anna was. Elsa loved that about her family. Everyone needed someone to support them. She was very fortunate to have such amazing people in her life. With Leon now part of that, she knew that great things were in store for them.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Life has been very busy. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, but I'm starting a new job tomorrow, so it might be a bit longer.**


	19. The Ball

Chapter 19:

The Ball

* * *

One afternoon, Anna was helping Elsa clean out her office. It had gotten cluttered recently due to all the assignments Elsa had to do. It was no secret that Elsa was a tidy person, so for her office to get this messy was unusual. As Elsa cleaned out her drawers, Anna reorganized the books on her bookshelf. Elsa had a lot of books. It amazed her that she had read every one. Well, there wasn't a lot to do behind a locked door, so reading was probably one of the few things to do.

"Make sure you keep the books on Arendelle's history on the top shelf," Elsa instructed.

"Ok. Do you still read those? I would have thought as the Queen of Arendelle, you would have those books memorized by now."

"I know a lot about our history, but I do need to consult them from time to time, especially when enacting a new policy," Elsa informed.

"Gotcha."

Once the books were reorganized, Anna went to Elsa's desk, where she saw a list of things written on a piece of paper. The list included things like wines, silverware, tables, etc. Naturally, she was curious.

"Hey, Elsa, what's this?" Anna asked.

Elsa saw what Anna was pointing at. "Oh, that's just a list I was making. It doesn't mean anything."

"What's it for?"

"Well, I was thinking about throwing another ball. Since the last one didn't go so well, I thought we could have one to make up for it. But it's probably a dumb idea."

"No, no! I love it! I would love another ball," Anna insisted.

"I thought you would. But there would be a lot to do between now and when we have it. There are so many things to organize, plus we have to send out invitations…"

"That's no problem! I'll help you!" Anna offered. "I think a ball would be a great way for you to introduce Leon."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, not everyone in the kingdom knows who he is. Maybe you should introduce him. He's your boyfriend after all."

Elsa blushed. That word "boyfriend." Even though it was true, she was still getting used to it.

"I don't know if he would want to go. Leon is used to a simplistic lifestyle. A ball might be overwhelming for him," Elsa pointed out.

"What are you talking about? He's been living in a castle for months! He's more than used to it by now," Anna argued.

"Good point. Well, I'll ask him and see what he says."

"Great! In the meantime, I'll talk to the chefs about what food to prepare!" Anna exclaimed.

Elsa smiled. It was always pleasing to see Anna so happy.

* * *

Later on, in the day, Elsa went to see Leon. The two gave each other a quick kiss, before Elsa told him about the ball. To her surprise, Leon thought it was a great idea.

"It sounds excellent. I'll invite my father too! He's not a fancy ball kind of person, but he'd love to come for me and you."

"I'm glad that you like the idea. I originally wasn't going to go through with it. Anna was the one who convinced me," Elsa explained.

Leon laughed. "That doesn't surprise me. She can be very persuasive."

"Indeed, she can. Well, if you're on board with it, I'll start preparations. When do you think we should have it?"

"You're letting me decide?" Leon asked in disbelief.

"Well, you are a big part of this ball. So naturally you should have some influence on the date," Elsa informed him.

"But you're the queen?" Leon protested.

"And you're my boyfriend. So, there," Elsa stated simply.

Leon smiled. He couldn't argue with that. "How about next Friday," he suggested.

"Wonderful. We have a lot to do between now and then."

"If there is anything I can do, please let me know. I'm more than happy to help."

"Oh, please, you have enough to do as it is. Let Anna, I and the rest of the servants take care of it. You just look your best on the evening of the ball."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Leon agreed.

"Leon, you know you can call me Elsa, right?"

"I know. I just like calling you by your title," Leon said.

Elsa blushed. "Very well, Sir Leon. If we're going to use titles."

"Fair enough."

* * *

Preparations for the ball went smoothly and swiftly. The invitations were sent out to kingdoms all across Europe, except Weselton and the Southern Isles of course. The chefs made enough food to feed a hundred kingdoms. The decorations were picked out by Anna, who had exquisite taste. All the while, Elsa did her best to coordinate the event. It was stressful, but she knew that it would be worth it in the end. On the night of the ball, ships came across the fjord, anxious to enter Arendelle. Some of the people had never been to Arendelle before, so naturally they were excited to meet Queen Elsa and her sister Princess Anna. The gates opened to a flood of people dressed in their finest suits or dresses. As they entered the ballroom, they took to the food that was being served, and enjoying the band that played beautiful music. After a while, Kai made his announcement that would signal the entrance of Elsa and Leon. Normally, Anna would be introduced as well, but she decided to let this be Elsa and Leon's moment to shine.

As Leon stood outside the door, waiting to be called, he heard a voice from behind him. He turned around, stunned by sight before him. Elsa stood there wearing a blueish, sliver dress. Her lips wore dark red lipstick, and her eyes were traced with purple eyeshadow. To say that she was beautiful would be the understatement of the century. Leon felt himself sweat beneath his armor as she slowly approached him. Upon getting within a few inches from her, he could smell traces of her perfume. The aroma was intoxicating.

"You look…amazing," Leon said. He was amazed that he could even speak.

"Thank you. And you look sharp yourself."

"This is just my uniform, nothing fancy," Leon disagreed.

"True. But you're in it, and that's what makes it special," Elsa said.

"Are you ready for this?" Leon asked.

Elsa smiled. "As I'll ever be."

They listened closely as Kai signaled them to come into the ballroom. Leon took Elsa by the arm and led her inside. Their entrance was met with a round of applause and cheers. Leon could see his father, Thomas, standing in the front row, smiling proudly at his son. Elsa and Leon stood in the center of the ballroom, where Elsa addressed the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen from kingdoms far and wide, thank you for coming out this evening to celebrate with us. My sister Anna and I are overjoyed to have you here. Please help yourself to food and drinks, and dancing. Let's make this a night to remember. But before we do so, I would like to introduce you to someone. Leon, please come forward."

Leon stepped forward, so he was beside Elsa.

"This is Sir Leon Hayworth. He has been a knight of Arendelle for six months now. Before becoming a knight, he was a farmer. Since joining the Royal Guard, Leon has proved to be a valuable addition to our kingdom. I am forever grateful for his hard work, dedication, and above all, loyalty to our kingdom. But more importantly, I am forever grateful for his love."

The crowd watched intently as Leon and Elsa faced each other.

"I would like to announce that Leon Hayworth and I are indeed a couple. With him I've found a part of me that I never thought existed. I love him so much. I ask that you welcome him with open arms as not just a knight of Arendelle, but as my partner as well."

Elsa let the moment settle for a minute, before the crowd erupted in applause. Leon watched in awe as everyone in the ballroom stared at him. It was with respect and admiration. The whole thing was a little overwhelming, but Leon accepted it with pride.

"Queen Elsa," Leon said to Elsa. "Would you like to dance?"

Elsa smiled. "Of course, Sir Leon."

The entire ballroom moved to the edges of the room to give the couple room to dance. Everyone's eyes were on the Snow Queen and Leon. As they danced, snowflakes fell from the ceiling, courtesy of Elsa. It was a magical moment both for Elsa and Leon. One that neither of them ever thought possible.

* * *

**A/N: Will this love last? A little mystery for you to ponder on until the next chapter.**


	20. What Lies in Wait

Chapter 20

What Lies in Wait

* * *

The ball was a tremendous success. So much so, that Elsa herself even insisted that they have another one in the future. The next day, Elsa went to the marketplace with Anna. It was one of the many activities that she and her sister did together. As they were walking along the streets, they were approached by a man they hoped they'd never see again. There in the sunlit streets was the disgraced former knight, Edward. At first, Anna was quick to get defensive, ready to protect Elsa. But one look at her sister told Anna that Elsa was more than capable of dealing with the likes of Edward.

"Why Queen Elsa, how lovely to see you," Edward cooed.

"It's nice to see you too, Edward," Elsa lied.

"Congratulations to you and Leon. You two make a perfect couple," Edward said.

"I'll ask you not to lie to me, Edward. You may no longer be one of my knights, but you still live in my kingdom. Therefore, you are bound to be honest to me," Elsa ordered.

"Why, Elsa…"

"That's Queen Elsa to you," Elsa spat. She had never ordered anyone to call her by her title before.

"My apologies, Queen Elsa. I was only being polite," Edward claimed.

"So, you say."

"Right. Well, I best be going now. I don't want to be late for work. It's been hard to make a living since I lost my position as a knight of Arendelle."

"You have only yourself to blame for that, Edward," Elsa pointed out.

"Right. Well, I'll be seeing you. Do say hi to Leon for me. He's a lucky man," Edward said.

After he left, Elsa breathed a sigh of relief. What a creep. To say that that encounter was unpleasant would be the understatement of the century. Anna herself wanted to voice her thoughts but could tell that Elsa didn't want to dwell on the matter any longer. Instead, she just wanted to focus on the task at hand.

* * *

Meanwhile, Edward ventured far out of Arendelle to an isolated house in the woods. This place was unknown to many. Anybody that stumbled across it were surprised and scared at it. Few people knew who lived there. Those who did never spoke of it. Edward approached the house, knocked on the door. When it opened, a tall man with a beard answered.

"I don't take kindly to uninvited guests," he snarled.

"I understand, but I'm in need of your services," Edward explained.

The man looked over Edward, not pleased at what he saw.

"You can't afford me, son. Go away," he spat.

Before he could close the door, Edward stuck his arm out to catch it.

"Actually, I believe I have the necessary amount," he said, holding up a large bag of krones.

The man eyed the bag, realizing that Edward was telling the truth. He opened the door to let him inside.

Just like the outside, the inside of the house was filthy. Dust, cobwebs, and dirt littered the walls and floor. There wasn't much furniture except for a large disgusting couch, which the man sat in. Edward himself was disgusted with the place, and wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, but he knew that he had a job to do.

"What do you want me for?" the man asked.

"My name is Edward. I need you, Gert, because I have a man I need to go away forever."

"What's the reason?"

"None of your business!" Edward spat. "Listen, his name is Leon Hayworth. He's a knight of Arendelle."

Gert laughed. "A knight? That's pretty bold of you, especially one of Queen Elsa's knights."

"That doesn't matter. Can you do the job or not?"

"I can. Provided you pay what you owe me," Gert requested.

Edward handed Gert the sack of krones. For a minute, Gert looked through the bag, counting to make sure that there was enough. When he was satisfied, he smiled.

"Very well. Consider the matter, taken care of."

Edward left the house pleased with himself. In a few days, Leon Hayworth would be dead.

* * *

Later that evening, Elsa lay asleep on her desk. She had a ton of forms to look over, but after reading dozens of them, she couldn't help but nod off to sleep. As she lay on the desk, she didn't hear a figure approaching her. When she felt something touch her, she jumped up, startled. It was Leon.

"I think it's time for bed," Leon teased.

Elsa sighed, fixing her hair. "I still have a lot of work to do. Besides, shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I'm not the ruler of Arendelle. You are, however," Leon pointed out.

"And what does that mean? Rulers need sleep?" Elsa asked.

"If they're going to continue to do a great job ruling the kingdom, then yes," Leon answered. "Come on, I'll walk you to your room."

Elsa wanted to argue, but she couldn't deny that she wanted to go to sleep. Well, the forms would be there in the morning. Right now, she needed her rest. She followed Leon to her room, where the two said goodnight.

"I've got several meetings tomorrow, so I probably won't see you until later in the evening," Elsa told him.

"That's fine. Do what you got to do. I'll be here."

Elsa smiled. "You're so patient with me."

"Who wouldn't be patient with you?" Leon joked.

Elsa laughed. "Plenty of people. But I appreciate it. Goodnight, Leon."

Elsa and Leon gave each other a kiss on the lips, before parting ways. Leon then went out onto the balcony to get some fresh air. As he gazed off into the distance, he felt the presence of someone behind him. Something in his mind told him that this presence wasn't friendly. Leon grabbed his sword, spinning around to confront the person. But there was no one there.

"Maybe I'm imagining things," he said. "I should probably get some sleep too." Leon left the balcony to return to his barracks. Meanwhile, Gert lay hidden underneath the balcony. He could have killed Leon right then and there, but it was too risky. Not to mention, the young knight was astute. Oh, well. His time would come soon enough.

* * *

**A/N: Trouble in paradise. The happy couple is being threatened. What events will unfold next?**


	21. Author's Note

Author's Note

**I know it's been awhile since I've updated this story. There have been several reasons for that. One is that I just started a new job and haven't really had the time to sit down and focus on the narrative of a full length story such as this. The other is that I haven't been motivated to write, despite knowing where I want to go with this story. Finally, with Frozen 2 coming out this Friday, that might determine whether or not to continue "One Year of Love." There's a rumor going around on the internet that the ending of the film will result in a drastic change. I don't know what that is exactly, but I do have a theory, which I won't share. If that is the case, then that might result in this story being discontinued. I just thought I should share the news with you all. I've enjoyed writing this story, and really want to finish it. But if the film's canon, completely changes the course of the franchise, I just don't see how I can continue. That is, unless you really want me too. Let me know your thoughts in the reviews. I read every single one of them. Thank you.**


	22. Author's Note 2

Authors Note #2

Hey everyone,

Initially I said that I wasn't going to continue "One Year of Love" due to the events of Frozen 2. For a long time, I thought that. But I recently reread the story, and I think that despite Frozen 2 I think the story should be finished. That's why I've decided to continue the story. I don't know when I will return to it exactly, especially sine I've began a new Frozen story, but I promise I will finish this story. It deserves to be finished. I really want to continue the story of Leon and Elsa. Thank you for all your support of this story. I'm happy to finish it for you.


	23. Ambush

Chapter 23:

Ambush

* * *

In the days following the ball, it was busier than ever in Arendelle. Dignitaries from all over came to discuss important things with Elsa, and Leon himself was also very preoccupied with his Royal Guard duties. Recently, he had taken on a squire, who he was in the process of training. His name was Grayson, and even though he was very enthusiastic about becoming a knight, he had a lot to learn before he was ready. At the moment, Leon and Grayson were outside in the training fields. Today Leon was teaching Grayson the proper sword striking techniques. There was a dummy made out of straw and cloth, which was used for squires to practice the sword skills. Leon stood in front of the dummy, holding his blade close to his face.

"Now Grayson, when you attack, be sure not to leave a moment open for your opponent to strike. If you do, you could lose your life. This technique is designed to strike quickly, and accurately. Observe."

Leon held out his sword at the dummy, swiping at it three times consecutively. Straw flew out from the dummy with each blow. Grayson looked on in amazement at how flawless Leon's form was. When he was finished, Leon turned to Grayson, signaling that it was his turn to try.

"Remember what I taught you about your stance. It's everything. If your stance is off, your opponent can easily get the better of you," Leon reminded.

He watched as Grayson struck the dummy several times. His accuracy was spot on, but there were some flaws in his technique, which needed to be corrected.

"When you pulled your sword back after the first hit, you left your chest exposed. You also waved your sword too far away. Remember that the strikes have to be quick. If your sword is too far out, it won't be enough time for you to attack again," Leon pointed out.

"Ok. I'll try again. Thank you, Sir Leon," Grayson said.

"That's what I'm here for, Squire Grayson."

After another hour of training, Leon decided to call it a day. Squires had other duties in the castle, so he knew that Grayson should be getting a move on that.

"Do you have clog duty today?" Leon asked.

Grayson groaned. "Yes."

Leon laughed. The drains in the castle occasionally got clogged, so they sent the squires down to unclog them. It was a disgusting job, but it had to be done.

"Don't worry. It'll be over before you know it," Leon said.

"Not soon enough. Have a good day, Sir Leon," Grayson said.

The young squire said goodbye to the knight, running off towards the castle gates. Since it was so nice out, Leon thought he'd go for a walk before returning to the castle himself. As he walked along the castle grounds, he heard a ruffling sound coming from the bushes. When he turned to look at them, the sound stopped. It must just be the wind, Leon thought. But as he continued on his walk, he heard a louder sound from behind. With his mind telling him that it was a threat, Leon unsheathed his sword just in time to come in contact with another man's blade. Upon seeing the man who tried to attack him, Leon's eyes widened in shock. His face was covered with scars, and one of his eyes was missing. He wore long tattered brown robes, which looked as if they had never been cleaned. As he stared at Leon, he smiled at him, showing his disgusting rotting teeth.

"Sir Leon, I presume?" he said.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Leon demanded. His sword was still pushing against the man's blade.

The man pulled his sword back, but still kept the blade pointed towards Leon. "I've been paid generously for your head. I'm here to fulfill my duties and collect my reward. Of course, I wouldn't mind a little challenge," the man said.

"What's your name?" Leon hissed.

"Very well, since you won't live to tell anybody. My name is Gert. I've been in this line of work for many years. You may be good with a sword, but you don't stand a chance against me."

"Gert, I'm going to give you one chance to lay down your weapon, and surrender," Leon warned.

Gert laughed. "Oh, stop that pathetic chivalrous knight crap. It won't work on me. You will die by my hand today, Leon."

Gert charged at Leon, but the young knight was quick to counter his attack. As the blades from their swords clanged back and forth, Gert reached into his pocket, and throw a ball of something to the ground. In an instant, a large cloud of smoke emerged, blinding the area. Leon struggled to see where Gert was at as he held his sword out in front of him. Before he knew it, he felt a swipe at his chest. Leon looked down to see a long cut, oozing with blood.

"Not as good as you thought you were, are you?" Gert taunted. The smoke was still everywhere. Leon couldn't see him. He had to regain the upper hand again fast. If not, Gert's next strike could kill him. Suddenly, Gert charged in from the left, swishing his sword quickly and fiercely. Leon managed to block every move, but the smoke was still too thick to risk attacking head on. As they continued to fight, Leon kept stepping backwards, trying to get out of the smoke. The attacks from Gert's sword were coming so fast, it was hard to concentrate. When he stepped backwards again, he tripped, and landed on his back. Gert's sword came plunging in, but Leon was able to catch it in time to push it back. By now the smoke was fading away, and Leon could see Gert again. The wretched man was pushing his sword down towards Leon's throat. Even though he was old, Gert was very strong. Leon pushed back with all his might, ignoring the pain in his arms as he did so.

"This might hurt a little," Gert sadistically teased.

Then there came the sound of voices coming closer. "Sir Leon!" one of them called. It was Sir William and Sir Christian running towards them. At this, Gert pulled back his sword, and stepped away. There was no way he was going to fight three men at once.

As Leon stood up, he watched as Gert removed another ball from his pocket, creating another cloud of smoke. William and Christian charged towards it, but saw that Gert was gone.

Still shaken by his ordeal, Leon held a hand to his chest to stop the bleeding. To say that was a brutal fight would be an understatement. If William and Christian hadn't come along, he would have been done for. He knew that he needed to find out why Gert attacked him, but for now, he just needed first aid quickly.

* * *

**A/N: As promised, I'm continuing this story. I hope you liked this chapter.**


	24. Aftermath

Chapter 24:

The Aftermath

* * *

"I want guards around the perimeter of the castle at all times! We're going to find this man, and bring him to justice," Elsa cried.

Upon hearing of the attack on Leon, Elsa immediately sprang into action in trying to apprehend Gert. She summoned all the knights to her chambers, ordering them to stand watch in case Gert returned. At the moment, Leon was in the infirmary being treated for his cuts. As soon as the meeting was over, Elsa planned to go see him.

"Sir William, Leon mentioned that Gert said he was hired by someone? Do you have any idea of who it could be?" Elsa asked.

"No, Your Majesty. That's what we intend to find out. Whoever it was, he or she obviously wanted Leon dead."

Instantly the thought of Edward came to Elsa's mind. No. Edward was a very aggressive and deceitful man, but he'd never want someone dead. Would he? The seeds of wonder had already been planted in her mind, so there was no avoiding them. After sending the rest of the knights to their duties, Elsa went to the infirmary where Leon had just had his wound bandaged. Elsa hugged him tightly, crying all the while. She was so fortunate Leon was such a skilled fighter. She would have never forgiven herself if something even more terrible had befallen him. Leon could see her worry, and instantly started to comfort her.

"Hey, I'm OK, Elsa. There's no need to cry," he assured.

Elsa wiped the tears from her eyes, smearing a little bit of her makeup on her hand in the process. "I know, but you could have been killed! Who could have done this?"

"I don't know. I'd never seen him before, but he seemed pretty intent on killing me," Leon said.

"You said that he told you that someone hired him to do this?" Elsa pressed Leon for information.

"Yeah, he said he was paid generously to kill me, but he didn't say who."

Leon saw the worried look in Elsa's eyes return. She was hiding something, he could tell.

"What is it, Elsa?"

"I just…I have this idea of who it could be, but…no it's not possible."

"Who?" Leon asked.

"What if it was Edward?"

Truth be told, the thought had occurred to Leon shortly after the fight, but he quickly dismissed it. Like Elsa, he too didn't think Edward was capable of such a deed, but then again, he definitely had the motive.

"We haven't heard from him since you expelled him from the castle," Leon pointed out.

"Well, I have actually," Elsa confessed.

"What?"

"The other day when I was in town with Anna, we ran into Edward. He seemed different; almost like he was a changed man. Of course, I wasn't buying it at all. There was a superficial feel to it all that was very evident."

"What did he say?"

"He congratulated us on being a couple, which really seemed strange. After all, we both know how much he despised you," Elsa said.

This revelation worried Leon. Edward was definitely a deceitful character, so lying is something he would do, but something about what he said to Elsa was troubling. What was he after?

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Leon asked.

"I didn't think it was a big deal," Elsa answered. "It was just a weird encounter in the marketplace. Now I'm starting to wonder if there was more to it than that."

"I'll talk to the captain of the guards. We can go question Edward. Maybe we might learn something."

"I thought about doing that too, but I don't know where he is. I don't think he lives in Arendelle anymore."

"Well, we're sure to find him. He couldn't have gotten too far," Leon pointed out.

"Unless he boarded a ship to another country," Elsa argued.

"That's true. Still, I think it would be worth our while to see what he knows. In the meantime, I'll assist the other knights in patrolling the perimeter around the castle."

"No, Leon! It's too dangerous! I don't want you getting hurt again!" Elsa pleaded.

"Elsa, I'm fine. I can handle myself. This Gert guy may be a good swordsman, but I'm still better than him. You don't have to worry about me."

"Leon, you know how I feel about the people I love. If they get hurt, I will never forgive myself," Elsa said. The memories of all those she hurt in the past came flooding back to Elsa. Her sister, the kingdom, and even the Duke of Weselton's soldiers, even though they were attacking her at the time, all were a tragic reminder of the pain she caused.

Leon knelt down beside Elsa, giving her a long kiss on the lips. When he parted, he gazed into her eyes. The same hypnotic blue eyes that captivated him every time he looked into them.

"Don't worry, Elsa. I'll be fine. We'll get to the bottom of this. You just concentrate on running the kingdom."

Elsa wanted to argue because she still didn't feel good about all of this. To know that there was someone out there who wanted the man she loved dead, tore her up inside. But the look of confidence on Leon's face was overwhelming. She knew he was a strong man. Whatever battle he had to face, he could overcome it.

"Ok, Leon. If you insist."

"Thank you, my love. I promise I'll be careful…for you

Elsa smiled through the fresh tears that formed in her eyes. "I don't deserve you."

Leon took Elsa in his arms, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Against the fabric of his undershirt, he could hear her heartbeat next to his chest. The heartbeat of a woman who poured herself into everything she did. The heartbeat that now beat for him.

"Yes, you do," Leon whispered.


End file.
